


You Make Me Live

by littlesparrow33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Deserves Friends, Dean Deserves to be Happy, Family, M/M, Supportive Benny Lafitte, Uncertain Dean, Wary Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparrow33/pseuds/littlesparrow33
Summary: Dean isn't very used to having friends; especially friends that he has to hide from his brother. But for Benny, he'll make it work. Wherein Dean decides that staying in touch with Benny is worth the trouble it causes with Sam.A divergence from S08E05 "Blood Brother"





	1. Dean Has Friends, Sam--Deal With It!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since my last round of posts, but I swear that the writing continues! It's just that life gets in the way sometimes. And normally, I don't like posting an incomplete fic, but I was so tired of having all this writing just sitting on my computer. So, here's the first chapter, with a second shorter chapter to follow (that's where the porn will be, if interested).
> 
> Title in honor of Queen.
> 
> Shout-out for Dean/Benny-Love! I _will_ expand more in this fandom with this pairing if it kills me!  <3

“I don’t know what I am.”

Those words kept echoing through Dean’s head as they puttered across the water. He wondered if Benny noticed him staring, since the former vampirate was focused on steering them back to the harbor. When the docks were in sight, however, Dean reached out and put a hand on Benny’s shoulder. The other man flinched slightly, which Dean pointedly ignored.

“Don’t go back to the same dock. If we head around the tanker on the right, we should stay out of sight.”

Benny gave him a wary look even as he complied with the instruction. “And whose sight are we avoiding, chief?”

“Sam’s,” Dean replied. At Benny’s raised eyebrow, he explained, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to meet, yet.”

A wry smirk. “Haven’t been sharing any Purgatory stories with him, then?”

“No…” Dean let the word drag out, not sure what he wanted to say and knowing in his gut that keeping away from his brother wasn’t just about avoiding the inevitable confrontation. Part of him just wasn’t ready to leave his friend behind when the man was clearly feeling low.

Benny considered him a moment, then turned his attention to finding another dock clear of any occupants. When they tied off, Dean tossed their bags out of the boat and Benny gave him a hand up. Dean didn’t know how much time they had before Sam would come looking, so he started talking. “It was really stupid of you to get caught, y’know.”

Benny shrugged. “Handled it all right.”

“Maybe try to avoid that kind of stupidity in the future.”

A slow smile grew on the other man’s face. “You worried about me, brother?”

Dean avoided direct eye contact. “As Sam reminded me earlier, all my friends are dead. Which is still true, I guess.” Benny chuckled at that and Dean smirked. “Just…don’t get any deader, OK man?”

Benny shuffled a little closer and patted Dean’s shoulder. “Sure, I can do that.”

The hunter nodded. After a moment, he asked, “You said there was usually a crew in the water. Do we have to worry about them?”

The vampire shook his head. “I saw all the vampires from my past at that house. If the crew’s out there, they’ll all be new and won’t know my face.”

“Sometimes it’s not just a face that gets tracked; you should still probably find somewhere else to be,” Dean pointed out.

“Not a bad idea,” Benny agreed.

Dean then remembered the truck when he found Benny earlier and made a face. “You’re gonna get something better than that old rust heap to get away in, right?”

He shrugged with an amused look. “It got me here; seems to get around OK so far. Though it’s nothing compared to your ride, I know.”

“Well don’t come crying to me when you break down. That’s not what my number’s for.”

“I know.” Bright blue eyes looked him over warmly. “I gotta thank you, Dean. I probably should’ve killed off the nest when I first left them.” He glanced back toward the water. “But I guess the hunter who could help me wasn’t even born yet, so better late than never.”

Dean smirked. “Keep forgetting how old you are; not just a vampirate, but a time-traveling one, too.”

Benny laughed. “It’s very H. G. Wells, I guess.”

“We gotta update your references, man. ‘Back to the Future,’ look it up.”

“Will do.” The older man looked as reluctant to leave as Dean felt, but it was getting late and Sam would be looking for them any minute. Benny held out a hand. “See you around, chief.”

Dean grabbed back tightly. “Keep in touch, Benny.” Saying that, Dean realized how much he wanted to keep hearing from Benny, even with the trouble of hiding it from Sam. Benny must’ve seen some of that on his face because he pulled Dean in for a hug, like what they shared after resurrecting him, only it was less about the sweet celebration of their escape and more because…it just felt _right_.

It ended too quickly, and Benny picked up his bag. A quick salute to the hunter and he left with, “Take care, Dean.”

“You, too,” Dean echoed back. He grabbed his own bag and started walking over to where he’d told Sam they would be docking. Soon he turned a corner and saw his brother looking out over the water, frowning and checking his phone. When Dean was close enough, Sam heard him and turned with a scowl.

“You finish off the nest?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s all taken care of,” Dean confirmed.

His brother looked around. “Where’s this ‘friend?’”

Dean’s shoulders tightened. “He had to get a move on,” he tried to evade.

The tall man gave him an impatient look. “Really? Who _is_ he anyway?”

With reluctance, Dean realized that Sam wouldn’t be letting this go. “His name’s Benny. He helped me get out of Purgatory.”

“ _What?_ How—?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up and a mix of confusion, hurt, and guilt crossed his face.

“Benny was my guide, he knew the way out.”

There was a pause. “He was _in_ Purgatory with you?” Sam clarified. Dean didn’t answer and saw Sam start to understand. “He’s not human, is he?”

Dean took a breath. “He’s a vampire.”

Now Sam began to look angry. “And you’re hunting _with_ him? How’s he even…? Why didn’t you kill him when you got out of there?”

It pained Dean to be asked that twice in one night. But the tone was very different and he had to explain to Sam, “Because he doesn’t kill people. Benny lives on blood bags, not humans.”

Sam startled back a step. “And you _believe_ him? I know you’re not that stupid, what’s really going on?”

Dean’s temper began to rise now, too. “I’m not a fucking idiot, Sam. I’ve known Benny for a _year_ ; we survived Purgatory together and he’s had my back all that time. I know when he’s lying and he’s _not_ lying to me.”

“You trust him.” Sam was aghast and Dean had to look away. “You trust a goddamn _vampire_.”

Dean turned back and lifted his chin rebelliously. “I trust _Benny_.” Sam looked at a loss for words now, so Dean shifted his bag and started walking back to the car. “C’mon, we shouldn’t hang around here.”

Sam shuffled behind him after a moment, gathering his thoughts. “Look, Dean,” he started in a reconciliatory fashion. “If you’d feel guilty about… I can track him down and take care of it for you.”

“ _No_.” Dean spun around. “Shit, Sam, it’s not like that at all. Benny’s my friend.”

His brother frowned. “And if he goes off killing people it will be on you. Just let me—"

“No,” Dean repeated. “Benny’s long gone and we won’t be hunting him. Period.”

“If not us, then some other hunter’s just going to get him later.”

“He can stay under the radar since there won’t be any bodies to follow.” He ignored the incredulous look in response to that statement.

“And if there are?” Sam asked. “If we hear that Benny’s started killing, are you going to just _ignore_ that?”

Dean gritted his teeth. “No, I wouldn’t. But it’s not gonna happen. And if it ever does, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” He started briskly walking again, putting some distance from his brother to get to the car.

As soon as they climbed into the Impala, Dean cranked up the tunes and they returned to their motel room without speaking another word.

~ ~ ~

A few days later, Dean’s phone buzzed and he sat up on the bed to check what it was. He had a new text: ‘I’m questioning your taste in films, chief. Got anything better?’

Dean couldn’t help chuckling, getting an odd look from Sam but his brother decided to ignore it and go back to his laptop. Dean thought for a minute, then typed back: ‘Probably wasn’t the best one to start with. Try “Tombstone.” Got some badasses in the Wild West.’ 

The reply came: ‘OK. If it’s bad, I’m not trusting you again, brother.’

‘Fair enough,’ he texted back and, on a whim, decided to add a smiley face, wondering if Benny would recognize what it was. But if the vampire could text now, then he was definitely picking up some new tricks in the twenty-first century, the old dog.

When a winking face appeared, Dean laughed again. It was a bit of a relief to hear from him so soon, actually. Things were tense with Sam and Dean hadn’t been sure exactly how the vampire felt about Dean killing his ex-ladylove. Granted, she had been about to attack Benny, but that didn’t mean shit when you loved someone. Hearing from Benny now, especially for no reason, was surprisingly reassuring.

~ ~ ~

In Kearney, Missouri, Dean felt his phone buzz distantly as he stood with a gun pointed at Sam. After the vengeance specter had been banished and Sam decided to chew him out for being angry at being abandoned in Purgatory (which, hey, there was a _“vengeance”_ spirit involved, Sam, cut him a little slack), only then did Dean check his messages.

There was a new text from Benny: ‘Can see why you recommended that. Think you’re Doc Holliday?’

Dean smiled. ‘Some days. Still trust me?’ He idly wondered how Benny was watching the movies but supposed it wouldn’t be too hard to catch them on cable somewhere or nab them from a library. He’d done plenty of that when he was a kid and trying to keep Sam entertained on a budget.

Another text came in: ‘Got another title?’

A grin and a reply: ‘Wanna see how people looked at vampires in the 80s? Try “The Lost Boys.”’

~ ~ ~

‘You bastard.’

‘You’re welcome. Ever read Batman comics? They made some movies for it.’

‘OK.’

~ ~ ~

Dean heard the text come in and felt a tug in his gut. He glanced over at Sam and Cas sitting at the table and grunted. “I’m going out for a beer.” Sam barely acknowledged him, and he didn’t give Cas any time to reply before he was out the door. Dean parked at the nearest bar but didn’t head in yet, just read Benny’s message: ‘Not bad. Different than the comics though.’

Dean’s thumb hovered over the phone, ready to type when he thought, fuck it, and hit dial instead.

Benny picked up right away, some concern in his voice. “Dean?”

He relaxed at the sound of that Southern drawl. “Hey, Benny.”

“Everything all right, chief? Didn’t think you’d call with your brother around.”

“I stepped away for a bit. It’s been a rough couple days.” Dean heard Benny make an interested noise, but he kept talking to get past it. “What’s new?”

Benny paused for a moment, probably considering whether to probe further or not. “Well, think I found a good place for myself, Dean. Went to my hometown and found something I didn’t even know I had: a great-granddaughter.”

“What, really?” Dean straightened up in surprise.

“Yep, Elizabeth. She runs her own café,” he stated proudly. “It’s the best kind of someone to have around, Dean. I can hold myself accountable to her; give myself a good reason to keep the hunger at bay.”

“That’s great, Benny.” It must have been tough at first. Benny had never mentioned any of his life before becoming a vampire, but if it was enough to get him a great-granddaughter now, that was some damn fine silver lining in return for everything else he must’ve lost. “Where are you? Maybe I’ll swing by sometime.”

“Carencro, Louisiana. Guidry’s Cajun Café, if you’re ever in the area.” He paused. “I’m going by Roy Vance, here. As good as it was to find Elizabeth, I don’t want her exposed to my unsavory side, you know what I’m sayin’? She doesn’t know.”

“I get it, Benny. Gotta keep family safe,” Dean assured. “Glad that you have someone there for you; I know it’s had to have been rough.”

Benny’s warm tone echoed through the phone. “Glad to have you at the other end of the line, too, Dean. Wasn’t sure if you’d want to keep in touch like this, outside of emergencies.”

“It’s probably not a good idea,” Dean admitted, running his hand over his face and leaning back in his seat. “But…it’s nice.”

“It is,” Benny agreed, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice. Then his earlier concern came back. “You sure you’re OK? You sound stretched thin.”

“Like I said, bad couple days.”

“…Dean. Don’t think that’s all,” Benny prodded gently.

He sighed. “…Cas is back.”

The vampire hesitated over the line. “That…ain’t good?”

Dean stared out the windshield, kind of wishing he’d gone in for a drink already. “I failed him, Benny.”

“Dean—”

“At least, I thought I did,” Dean continued, cringing a little at the sympathy in Benny’s voice. “Now he’s back somehow, can’t remember how he got out, and… He said that he meant to stay behind all along. He never planned on coming back.”

He heard Benny sigh a little. “I know you didn’t wanna hear it, cher, but the angel was pretty pessimistic that whole way over.”

“That shouldn’t have _mattered_ ,” Dean spoke out, a little louder than he’d intended, and he fought to control himself. “It—we’re _family_ —it shouldn’t matter if you’re hurting or tired or sad, you get up and be there for—” Dean broke off and took a breath. “I know he’s an angel, doesn’t know all that much when it comes to human things. But I thought he understood ‘family,’ unless…”

“Unless, what?”

“Maybe we’re not family, to him.” Dean’s head thumped back onto the seat. “In which case, it’s just down to me and Sam, and we’re fucked up now.” He breathed out and gripped the phone in his hand tight to remind himself who he was talking to. “Sorry, Benny. Shit, you don’t gotta listen to this crap.”

“S’all right, Dean, I asked.” That drawl was more soothing than Dean had thought it could be and it got him to relax his shoulders a bit, at least. “Can’t say that I thought much of Hot Wings to begin with, but believe me, I’m sorry he disappointed you, cher.”

Dean shook his head, not caring that Benny couldn’t see him. “Definitely not on you, Benny. You’ve… Shit, you’ve helped with everything.”

“Ain’t done much.”

“Other than saving my bacon from a fucking monster world for all eternity? Yeah, not much,” Dean scoffed and heard Benny chuckling back at him. “What’s with the, ‘sha,’ anyway? Southern thing?”

“You bet, _cher_ ; getting back in touch with my roots has the Louisiana drippin’ all off’a me.”

He hummed back thoughtfully, relaxing a little more. “S’nice, having a hometown, huh? Closest we’ve got is the Impala.”

“It has its perks.” Benny paused. “Hey, Dean? I know you got your ‘family business’ and everything, but if you ever need to take a beat, you can come down here.”

“That…is more fucking tempting than you know, Benny.” Dean sighed. “But, even if Sam’s not exactly happy with me, I gotta be here for him, y’know?”

“I know.” He sounded a little disappointed, though. “Still, if you’re ever around…”

“I’ll swing by,” Dean promised. “Next time I’m around there. Can ditch Sam for a few hours and catch up.”

The smile was back in his voice. “Sounds like a plan, chief. Gotta go now; talk to you later?”

Dean replied, “You bet.” He hung up the phone and looked out at the bar, the fading sunlight making the neon ‘Open’ sign stand out more. But he wasn’t craving it anymore and so he turned around and headed back to the motel.

~ ~ ~

‘If you see any “Looney Tunes” on tv, you should check that out. Classic.’

‘Is that a cartoon bunny in drag?’

‘Vintage Bugs.’

‘…’

‘Y’know what, just ask Liz if it’s a cultural icon or not.’

‘She called me Elmer Fudd.’

‘LOL.’

‘Shut up.’

~ ~ ~

It wasn’t long after the Fred Jones debacle that Dean heard Benny’s voice again. The vampire didn’t text first, just went straight for the call, so Dean quickly hopped out of the fast food line and answered.

“Benny, something wrong?”

“Well… I could maybe use your help, brother.” Benny’s voice sounded strained and Dean was immediately on guard.

“You hurt? What’s going on?” Dean demanded.

“Naw, I’m fine, Dean. It’s just… There’s a rogue vamp hanging around here, trying to build a nest and he’s heard of me from back in the day. Don’t know how he found me but I said no.”

Dean leaned on a nearby booth, tapping the seat. “And…?”

Benny sighed. “And he’s saying that he’s gonna start killing people if I don’t join up with him. But Dean,” he hesitated. “He’s chasing a ghost, I’m not that same vampire anymore. I know it ain’t your problem, but…”

“But nothing,” Dean replied. “I’m on my way. Gonna be about half a day, though, not exactly close by at the moment.”

“That’ll be fine. Thank you.” Benny sounded relieved. “Didn’t wanna pull you away or nothing, but the son of a bitch has more spine than I thought at first; there’s already one dead. And I’m not gonna let him rip away what I’m trying to make here.”

“We’re not on a case right now, it’s no problem.” Dean paused, wondering what exactly Sam was going to say.

Benny started to ask, “Dean, your brother… Is he…?”

“I’ll talk to him. If he’s not willing to help take out a rogue vamp, then he can stay behind.”

“All right, cher. See you soon.”

“Hang tight, Benny.” Dean shut the phone and went out to the car. Sam raised an eyebrow at his empty hands and Dean told him, “Got a call, we’re headed to Carencro.”

Sam startled and got a strange look on his face. “Louisiana?”

Dean shot him a suspicious look as they pulled out of the parking lot to hit the road. “Yeah, Benny says there’s a rogue vamp causing trouble and asked for help. We’re gonna put him down and you’re _not_ gonna hurt Benny, clear?”

That earned a bitchface from his brother. “Sure they’re not just working together to make a trap?”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Why don’t we go fucking find out? Or, if you’re just planning to be a little bitch and not use your eyes on this one, I’ll drop you off elsewhere.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue when his phone rang. Dean saw him twitch when he checked the caller id. “Yeah?” A quick stream of some guy’s voice rattled away at Sam’s ear and his brother winced. “Yeah, actually we know. We’re already on our way.” A pause and then some further exclamations. “We…got another tip. We’re about nine hours away; don’t do anything yet.” Sam hung up and Dean arched an eyebrow.

“Some sort of welcoming committee, Sammy? What’s going on?”

Sam blew out an irritated breath. “When you decided to let Benny run loose, I put someone on his tail.”

Dean glared at Sam. “Who?”

He gave a little cough. “Martin Creaser.”

“Martin from _the mental institution?_ Fuck, Sam, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking there was a vampire on the loose, unsupervised,” Sam snapped back. “So I put Martin on watch after I found out he was discharged.”

“…From the _mental_ institution.”

“He seemed mostly OK.”

“‘Mostly?’” Dean ran a hand over his face. “ _Jesus_ , Sammy. This is probably one of the shittiest ideas you’ve ever had. Martin’s gonna get himself killed and gunk up the whole works.”

Sam gave his version of a pout. “It’s not like I told him to get back in the game and hunt. I was very clear that this was about observation only.”

“Because that would go over well with _any_ retired hunter, especially a ‘mostly OK’ one,” Dean said sarcastically. “Fuck it, better hope we make it down there in time.” To avoid any more arguing, Dean turned up the radio and let the music take them down the road.

~ ~ ~

As they pulled into town, Dean asked Sam, “Where’s Martin holed up?” Sam nodded down the street where they could see nearby rooms for rent. “Fine. I’m gonna drop you here and go find Benny. You let me know if you can convince Martin to play nice.” Sam made a face but didn’t say anything as he got out of the car.

Dean drove off down the road, checking his phone along the way and found Guidry’s Cajun Café not ten minutes away. Walking in, he found an empty barstool up at the counter and looked around. Seemed like a nice little place but he didn’t see Benny anywhere. A pretty woman came over.

“Hello. What can I getcha?”

Dean gave a charming smile. “Well, I’m hoping you can help me find my friend, Roy. He said he’d be in the area, probably knocking around in that rolling death trap of his? Thought I’d check in here first.”

“Oh, you must be talkin’ about Roy from the night shift. Thought I was the only one who gave him trouble over that old truck.” She grinned at him. “He’s got tonight off, but usually parks his camper over by Rte. 12.”

“Thank you very much, Miss…?”

“Elizabeth.”

“Ah, I think Roy’s mentioned you before. Said you were a great boss.” Dean smiled again. “I’m Dean. Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. If you happen to see Roy before I find him, can you tell him to give me a call?”

She smiled and nodded. “Will do.”

“Thanks.”

Dean stepped back into the sunlight, satisfied to find everything as Benny said it was. Not that he’d expected any different, but it was an integral part of being a hunter. After fifteen minutes of driving, Dean finally spotted a path off the road and took it, leading down to a familiar-looking truck on its last legs. Pulling up, he saw Benny step out from behind the camper and give a nod.

The hunter climbed out of the Impala. “Heya, Benny.”

“Hey there, Dean.” He reached out and pulled Dean in for a quick hug in greeting. “It’s good to see ya. I take it you dropped your brother off somewhere?”

Dean let out a sigh. “Yeah, bit of a complication. Apparently, Sam’s been having you tailed.”

Benny nodded. “I know the guy. Stranger who creeps around the café late at night while I’m workin’.”

“His name’s Martin. And unfortunately, he’s going to be a bit of a problem.”

The vampire hummed. “Wasn’t too worried. Doesn’t seem like the brightest bulb in the room.”

Dean frowned. “It’s not his wits that worry me. He was in a mental institution not long ago; he’s not stable, which makes him unpredictable. Don’t get cocky.”

“Roger that,” Benny replied. “And your brother?”

“I dropped him off to check on Martin. I’m hoping we can send him elsewhere after we take care of the vamp. Sam’s his own set of problems, but he should try to be professional.”

“Well then, how do you wanna go about this ‘professionally?’” Benny asked.

Dean chuckled a bit. “Guess we start with you, buddy. Do you know where this vamp’s been hanging out?”

He shook his head. “If I knew, I’d have taken care of him already.”

“You said that there’s been a body?” Benny nodded. “Where was it? Did you know ’em?”

“It was a drifter, there’s a few of ’em that pass through these parts from time to time. And the vamp—Desmond—planted him right near the café to try to rouse me out,” he grumbled.

“No real leads then, all trails lead to you,” Dean mused aloud. “He’s really trying to tie you up tight.”

“Caught up by a fucking amateur,” Benny muttered.

“What that means, though, is that he can’t be too far. You know any rundown or abandoned places near here?”

Benny nodded. “Quite a few. Poor markets now, this town used to be a central hub back in the day.”

Dean thought about making an age joke but it wasn’t the best time. “How many?”

He thought it through. “At least five where you wouldn’t be noticed. Two more that are more central to town; trickier to hide.”

“We’ll check the outskirts first. I’ll call Sam; if he was able to get Martin on board then we can hit more spots at once.” When Benny nodded, Dean took out his cell and dialed up Sam. “Hey, I met up with Benny. He thinks there are a few abandoned places where this rogue vamp could be hiding out. Is Martin with us?”

“Well…”

“Sammy,” Dean prompted in a warning tone.

There was a sigh. “Martin doesn’t believe Benny isn’t the one killing folks.”

Dean ran a hand over his face. “Did you even _try_ to sound convincing?”

“How am I supposed to be convincing about victims of vampires when you’re _working_ with one?” Sam’s tone was irritated. “Look, I’ve been taking your word on it so far, but it sounds to me like we’re just going on trust here.”

“Well, shit Sammy, what do you want? Should I bring the other vamp’s head back on a pike for you to see proof? Jesus, Benny’s _living_ here, man. He works with his granddaughter, why would he ever fuck that up?”

“His granddaughter?”

“Yes, and before you ask there’s no need for a fucking DNA test. Can see the resemblance.” Dean turned to see Benny smile with pride at that and Dean flashed him a quick grin. “Vampires don’t hunt and kill where they’re living, Sam. Not the smart ones anyway and Benny’s old hat at this.”

“Callin’ me old?” Benny muttered low and Dean smirked before paying attention to Sam again.

“Look, I don’t know what you expect us to do, Dean…”

“How about I give you a couple locations and you check it out? We find the rogue vamp and put him down, plain and simple.”

A raised voice in the background cut over anything that Sam was about to say, and Dean couldn’t hear his younger brother for a moment as he talked with Martin. Clearing his throat a bit, the younger Winchester said, “Hey, Dean, I’d like to believe you but it’s just too easy for this to be a trap. And I don’t think you should be hanging around him alone.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “If you wanna be useless, that’s fine by me. We’ll take care of it ourselves and bring you that fucking head. Don’t wait up.” He hung up before Sam could say anything else and resisted the temptation to throw his phone at the nearest tree.

“Not the trusting sort, your brother,” Benny commented mildly, the calm in his voice settling Dean down some.

“He’s always been bull-headed, but damn if he’s not being extra stubborn about this.” Dean turned toward the vampire with an apologetic look. “Sorry, I thought he’d be helpful.”

Benny shrugged. “S’all right. We can handle it.”

The green-eyed man gave a crooked grin. “Like old times?”

“I’m with ya, brother.”

~ ~ ~

This was the third spot on Benny’s list. Dean entered the warehouse alone, Benny circling around to pinch in the rogue vamp. It was quiet to begin with and Dean almost thought they’d need to check the next location when the vampire rushed him from behind, and Dean barely had time to turn before the vamp was on him. “Look-it here; a snack?”

“Seriously?” Dean twisted and kicked to try and throw him off. “I don’t have time for this shit, man.”

“No, you’re _out_ of time.” Desmond grinned, pressing down on Dean’s arms, locking them into place where he couldn’t reach the dead man’s blood.

“Ugh, lame,” Dean replied and almost bucked the vampire off when Benny came in from the side and sliced off Desmond’s distracted head before he could say anything else. Dean rolled the dead vampire away, stood up, and shook himself off. “Well, that was just like old times,” he commented, and Benny rolled his eyes back at him.

“Maybe don’t keep letting vampires get the drop on you. You gotta lay off the fast food sometimes, chief.”

Dean shrugged. “Seems to work out fine when I’m around you. I make pretty decent bait.”

Benny shook his head. “Well, bait usually gets eaten. Try to avoid that next time.”

That made the hunter grin. “You worried about me, Benny?”

The vampire smirked back at him. “Just don’t get dead, brother. I’m calling the monopoly on that, y’hear?”

“I gotcha.” Dean chuckled. “C’mon, let’s get rid of him and move out of here. Gotta make sure Martin gets gone and maybe introduce you to Sam, finally.” Benny nodded, and they moved to finish up their business and get back to town.

Dean did wind up putting the vampire’s head in the trunk in case Sam really wanted to push things. Then he tried calling Sam, but the line rang out and Dean hung up with a frown. Benny noticed his look and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t know, but there shouldn’t be any reason not to pick up.” Dean stiffly got into the driver’s seat of the Impala and started off, Benny following behind in his truck. He maybe went a little fast along the way, but Benny kept pace with him. When they got there, they found Sam handcuffed to the radiator, picking at the lock. “Sam!” Dean rushed over and got the cuffs off in no time, pushing a hand on Sam’s shoulder to keep him down while he looked over his brother’s head, which had a bloody gash on it. “What the hell happened?”

“Don’t know. Turned my back for one minute and then lights out and Martin gone.” Sam winced when Dean pressed around the wound.

“Doesn’t need stitches, just messy,” Dean reported with some relief. He glanced over to see Benny hanging back a bit. The other man looked a little stiff, probably because of the fresh blood, but seemed to be fine. “Sam, this is Benny. Benny, Sam.”

The vampire nodded and extended a hand. “Hi, Sam. Heard a lot about you.”

For a moment, Dean thought his brother was going to be a dick and ignore the open hand, but he finally shook. “Heard very little about you,” Sam said, flatly.

Dean gritted his teeth, but Benny took it in stride. “Well, not much to say on my account,” he said peaceably. Addressing Dean, he asked, “Any idea what that guy might be up to?”

“Considering the circumstances, I’d say he’s planning on chasing _you_. But if you’re here, then…”

Benny’s eyes darkened. “You think he’ll go lookin’ around the café?”

“It’s what I’d do if I were hunting. But I think Martin is taking this whole thing rather personally,” Dean said darkly. “I don’t think he’s up to anything good.”

“Would he hurt Elizabeth?”

“If he knows what she is to you, I think he might.” Dean turned to give his brother a hard once-over. “What do you think, Sam? You with us?”

Sam scowled, but reluctantly nodded. “I thought he was in a better frame of mind than this. But he’s been off ever since we got here and he found out that you were working with a vampire.”

“Did you tell him about Benny’s granddaughter?” Dean asked grimly.

His brother hesitated, with a glance at a tense-looking Benny. “I did; thought it might put some perspective on it, even if I didn’t quite believe it myself.”

Benny gritted his teeth. Dean knew he was just worried, but Sam was treating the vampire like a ticking time bomb. “OK, we gotta go scope out the café,” Dean started. “First things first, we protect Elizabeth if he’s targeting her. If he’s gone off, then we track him down and make sure he’s not planning on causing trouble. Agreed?”

He could see Benny nod, but kept his focus on Sam. His little brother sighed before saying, “Yeah, I’m on board. Not gonna let a civilian get hurt.”

Dean got Sam up from the floor and they all headed down to the car. The elder Winchester checked the gear and then pulled out Sam’s bag and a first aid kit, passing it to his brother. “Here, before we go, clean that cut and suit up, we might need that.” Sam nodded and went to prep. Benny waited anxiously by the side of the car and Dean put a hand on the vampire’s shoulder. “She’s gonna be fine, Benny.”

“I was trying to keep all this from her.” Benny gritted his teeth. “And now—“

“Hey, this ain’t over yet, Benny. We’ll check out the café first.” The other man nodded stiffly, and they waited for Sam, who came down quickly. Sam and Dean hopped in the Impala, Benny following again, and drove down towards Guidry’s. Dean pulled over the side of the road before they came into view of the building, and Benny parked behind and walked to Dean’s open window.

Dean looked up at the worried vampire. “Is there a back door to the café?”

“Yeah.”

“OK, you should circle around. Don’t want Martin seeing you if we can avoid it; Sam and I will head in the front. If he’s done anything, he’s ‘crazy,’ right Sam? You’ll be there to take him in?”

“Right,” Sam concurred.

They moved out, Benny cutting through the woods to circle the building, and Dean and Sam pulling into the parking lot. Dean and Sam took no trouble to hide themselves but headed straight to the door. Dean checked to find it unlocked and slowly opened it. “Elizabeth, you in here?”

Her voice started to reply but was interrupted with a harsh, threatening grumble. Dean maintained a slow pace walking in, keeping his hands visible as he took in the situation.

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair, eyes wide and desperate as Dean caught her gaze. Martin had a knife to her throat to keep her quiet and he was glaring at Dean. Sam copied Dean’s moves walking in and Martin’s face twisted.

“Sam,” he started. “You shouldn’t be here. This was just to set your brother straight and get rid of the goddamn vampire.”

“Martin,” Sam spoke carefully. “There is no vampire. This is all a misunderstanding.”

“A mis—” Martin turned and slammed a fist on the countertop, making Elizabeth jump a bit, but luckily the knife had moved away as Martin gestured widely. “There’s no ‘ _misunderstanding_.’ Your brother is working with a damn monster when he should be destroying it!”

Dean edged forward, working to get a clear line to Elizabeth, should he need to make a move. “Martin, Roy told me that you’ve been stalking him, and I recognized who you were when he described you. And when I talked to Sam, I found out that you weren’t getting your treatments anymore. You should really come with us now and leave this nice lady alone, OK?”

“No, no, no, _no!_ ” Martin brandished the knife in Dean’s direction. “He’s a fucking vampire and he has to be put down!”

“You’re confused, Martin.” Sam stepped closer and Dean was struck by a surge of relief as his brother kept up with him. The younger man glanced at a terrified Elizabeth. “I know you’re upset, but we don’t want anyone to get hurt, all right?”

“What’s going on?” Elizabeth finally burst out. Martin gripped her shoulder tightly and she went quiet again quickly.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Dean tried to reassure her with a smile. “Martin here is an old pal of our dad’s. But they went through some shit together and it made them a little rough. But he’s not gonna hurt you, right Martin?”

The older man scoffed and pointed the knife back at Dean. “Your father would be ashamed of you; working with a monster,” he spat out. “But we’ll get him to come around and take care of this. He’s not gonna leave his kin, after all, is he?”

Dean shook his head without taking his eyes off either of them. “I don’t know what you’re thinkin’, Martin. Elizabeth, here, has nothing to do with any of this. Why don’t you just let her go and we can sort this out?”

Martin drew the blade closer to her and she sucked in a breath. “She’s not clean. She’s his spawn and Benny’ll be back for her.”

“You know this is wrong, Martin,” Sam spoke up again, voice rough. “You don’t want to hurt her, so just put the knife down and let’s—”

“You think I’m _stupid_ , Sam? How can you possibly be taking _his_ side? You know Benny’s dangerous.”

Dean didn’t wait for Sam to comment as he tried a different tactic. “OK, look Martin—you know Roy’s my friend, right? Why don’t you let Elizabeth go and I’ll just call him, huh? I’ll stay here with you and we’ll just wait for Roy to show up and sort this out.” He edged a little closer and held out a hand towards Elizabeth. She moved to take his hand but stopped when Martin tightened his grip. “C’mon, man. She doesn’t need to get in the middle of this mess, right?”

“Like I can trust you after all this,” Martin sneered.

“Just watch.” Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Benny’s number. He was glad that he’d never left the Southern man’s name on the caller id while trying to hide his communications from Sammy. Carefully, he placed the phone on the counter and slid it over towards Martin. “See? You just say what you gotta say to him and we can let Elizabeth go on, now. All right?”

Hesitantly, Martin edged around the counter to get closer to the phone, while still pointing the knife in Elizabeth’s direction. However, it was far enough that she could break away when Sam held out his hand to her. Sam put himself in front of her while Martin started cussing.

“Fuckin’ Winchesters! You get that monster here or I swear I will stay in this town until his head is rolling.”

“You’re going too far, Martin,” Dean growled out. “You can’t just go around threatening people.”

Martin didn’t get a chance to respond as Benny came barreling out from the kitchen to tackle Martin to the floor. Dean immediately hustled around the counter to help secure Martin and keep him down.

“Heya, Dean,” Benny said conversationally. “So, this is the guy you warned me about?”

“That he is, Roy. Looks like I was right; he’s unpredictable.” Dean turned toward Sam. “You have any cuffs, Mr. Marshall?”

Sam rolled his eyes and checked on Elizabeth, smiling for reassurance. “You’re OK, now.” He brought out a pair of cuffs and secured Martin, ignoring the muttered grumblings below. “I’m sorry it had to come to this, Martin, but you probably should have stayed at the institution.”

“You will regret this, Sam.” Martin scowled. “Your brother has become a monster working with monsters.”

“Think you need to look in a mirror, there, bastard,” Benny growled. “Good men don’t attack women and hold a knife to their throats.”

“Will someone please explain what is happening here?” Elizabeth finally snapped out, frustrated and scared.

Since Sam had Martin under control, Benny stood up and went over to her, gently taking her hands. “Darlin’, I’m sorry you had to get pulled into this. This man just has me confused with someone else from his army days.”

“Bullshit, you fuckin’ bloodsucker!”

“Shut up, Martin. You’ve just spent your last chance.” Dean glared at him. “I don’t give a damn that you knew Dad or what you think of us anymore. You should never have been released from the hospital. Sam?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “We’ll take him back. You wanna get him in the car?”

Dean blew out an irritated breath. “Fine.” Looking over at Elizabeth, Dean’s face softened as he saw Benny still holding her hands and the faint trembling from her. “My brother’s a U.S. Marshall, so that’s why I called him for backup after I talked to Roy. If you don’t mind, he can take a quick statement and you’ll never have to see Martin around here again.”

“Yeah, I guess,” she agreed, looking at Benny, uncertainly.

“Don’t you worry, darlin’. I may have asked him here as a favor, but Dean’s a professional, and his brother, too,” he reassured.

It seemed to boost her a little bit as she nodded at the Southern man with a grateful face. Dean handled Martin toward the door and spared a quick grin at Benny, which the vampire returned. Sam was just getting out a notepad to pretend to take Elizabeth’s statement when Dean got Martin outside.

“You’re a traitor to your own kind.” Martin spat on the ground in disgust.

“And you’re a loose cannon who likes to threaten innocent women,” Dean retorted as he shoved Martin toward the car. He opened the back door and looked at Martin. “What exactly does that make you?”

“A real hunter that gets the job done.”

With a quick move, Dean slammed Martin’s head against the frame of the car and knocked him out. “Whoops.” He maneuvered the unconscious man into the back and got some spare restraints for Martin’s feet and to tie the crazy man to the door handle for security. Dean was just finishing up when he saw Sam come out from the café.

“Elizabeth’s all right. Sounds like Martin just wanted to restrain her and take her phone to call ‘Roy’ to draw him out,” Sam reported. He glanced into the car and raised an eyebrow. “How’d he get unconscious?”

“Tripped and fell into the car. Seems to have a weak head.” Dean sneered at the car door and realized that he didn’t want to see Martin anymore today. He made a decision and tossed Sam the keys to the Impala. “Sam, this whole Martin-thing is your mess. Go clean it up.”

Sam looked even more surprised at that. “What about you?”

Dean shrugged. “Come back after you find another place for him where he won’t be discharged again. I’ll stick around here for a bit.”

His brother made a face. “You’re gonna hang out with the vampire, aren’t you?” Dean just gave him a look and Sam sighed. “You should really keep better company, Dean.”

He was still irritated but couldn’t help laughing at that. “Sure thing, _Dad_.”

Now Sam looked as though he’d sucked on a lemon. “Ugh, fine, I’ll call when I’m on my way back.”

“Yep, and I’ll stick to my curfew and not bring any girls home either. Do I need to do my homework, too?”

“God, shut _up_ , Dean.” The older brother thought he caught a bit of a smile, though, as Sam turned away and drove off with Martin tied up tight in the back.

Dean watched Sam go, then turned back to the café to check on Benny and Elizabeth. Stepping inside, he saw them sitting at the end of the counter talking quietly. The hunter stayed back until Benny looked up and waved him over.

“You doin’ all right, Elizabeth?” he asked when he got next to them.

She took a deep breath. “I think so. I just can’t believe it, he seemed harmless. A little unnerving, maybe…”

Benny’s eyes flashed but he spoke gently. “He’s just sick, Lizzy, but he’ll be locked away now and never coming back.”

Elizabeth gave a weak smile and patted his arm where it lay on the counter. “Thank you, Roy. I’m so glad you all were here.”

The Southern man nodded and clasped her hand reassuringly. “I’m just glad that you’re safe. Want us to bring you home?”

“That’s all right, I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Benny said, reluctantly. “If you need anything, you can just call anytime.”

“Thanks, Roy.” She stood up and the two men followed her to the door, seeing her over to her car.

“Take care.” Dean waved goodbye. She gave a wave back and drove off. Dean watched Benny looking after her with a worried frown. Smirking, Dean nudged the older man’s shoulder. “You can relax now. You look like a worried Papa Bear.”

Benny choked a bit before giving him an incredulous look. “ _‘Papa Bear?’_ ”

Dean kept smiling, glad to see Benny lighten up a bit. “Well, yeah—look at you, worryin’ over your granddaughter like that.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Y’know, I think I don’t mind that.” Benny looked around and noted the missing car. “Your brother take off?”

The hunter nodded. “Yeah, he’s putting Martin back in an asylum and arranging it so he won’t be discharged.”

“Good.” Benny looked Dean over. “What now?”

Dean shrugged. “Hey, it’s _your_ hometown. What’s around here?”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “It’s a small town in the middle of nowhere. Everything’s closed by now.”

“A vampire not knowing the nightlife? That’s kinda sad, man.”

He laughed, and Dean was pleased to see any last bits of worry evaporate from his face. After a moment, Benny looked thoughtful. “Well, it might not be up to your standards, but there’s a place I go on a nice night. Not near anythin’ else though, you want some chow first? The convenience store will still be open at least.”

“Sounds good.” They walked down the road and hopped in Benny’s truck, Dean making a face at the noise the engine made starting up. “You really need to get a better ride.”

“You’re welcome to walk, brother.”

Dean stopped complaining.

~ ~ ~

Armed with snacks and beer, Benny drove them down the road a ways, Dean leaning back and listening to the radio. He hummed absently to a tune here and there, but otherwise just enjoyed the quiet company. It was like some of those times in Purgatory, between the fights with monsters and hunting down Castiel and sniping back and forth as they got to know each other. This was like those moments where they were just moving along, knowing that they were each keeping an eye on things, and brief flashes of security. Even though Dean was a bit gruff with Benny at first, it was a relief after all that time he’d spent alone, always on edge, waiting for the next monster to come around the corner. Benny’d given him focus. And once you got past the he-has-fangs part, Benny had a wry sense of humor that kept Dean’s spirits up. In the car, he saw Benny glance over his way once or twice with a smile and knew that the other man was feeling the same easy companionship.

Finally, they came up to a turn, barely even a pathway, with a slight impression of tire tracks leading off toward the river. Benny took it and even if Dean felt a bit apprehensive about the state of the truck off-road, they made it over to the river. Benny twisted the wheel and backed in to a clear spot, then hopped out of the cab.

Dean followed Benny to the back of the truck where the vampire was pulling out a folding chair and a fisherman’s stool. He held out the chair to Dean and indicated the riverbank. “I like to come out here and do some night fishing now and then,” he explained with a shrug.

Dean looked around, taking in the river shining under the moonlight, the water a quiet murmur in the background. With a little imagination, it could be a throwback to Purgatory, apart from the sound of crickets and animals around them in the forest. But, hey, if Benny found peace here, then he could dig it. He nodded and smiled. “S’nice.” They grabbed the beer and food and set up near the bank. Cracking open a bottle, Dean slouched in the chair and waved a hand back at the truck. “Need a bag of AB- for yourself?”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t think you were comfortable with that?”

The hunter shrugged. He wasn’t, not really, but it was Benny’s territory here. “At least we’re not in my car this time.”

That got a chuckle. “Maybe later, chief.” He looked out over the water and Dean sipped at his beer.

“You’re gonna have to be careful, you know. If Desmond could find you, others probably could too, and news might get around.”

Benny nodded grimly. “Then I’d have to leave.”

“Yeah.” Dean looked over sympathetically. “Doing alright so far, and it doesn’t look like Martin screwed anything up. Taking down Desmond might actually help; if anyone else hears that he got caught here they might avoid this place.”

“Maybe if a hunter came around now and then…that might be a deterrent, too?” Benny suggested.

Dean hid a broad smile. “You inviting me to hang around, Benny?”

“You’re always welcome, chief. Just sayin’ it’s another reason.”

The younger man hummed. “Thanks, man. Wish I could return the offer, but my home is mobile. Guess it’s easier for me to come to you.”

“You’ve always been on the road?” Benny asked.

“Since Sam was a baby, yeah. We had a couple places that we stayed longer than others and some friends here and there with familiar spots, but yeah, the Impala is more home than anywhere else.” Dean smiled, thinking about his Baby. “Grew up in there and whatever random motels we could afford.”

“It’s hard to recall sometimes, but I remember having a place around these parts. Simple living, nothin’ fancy.” Benny looked off at the water. “But it was really more the outdoors that felt like home. Liked the dirt roads and trees and boating down the river. On a good year might’ve gone as far as the Gulf and got the saltwater breeze. Nothin’ quite like the South.”

Dean leaned back and looked over the old vampire as he reminisced. There was a soft look on the other man’s face that really made him seem at home, almost human even. It was nice, but Dean couldn’t help teasing, “Didn’t know you were a poet, Benny.”

Benny chuckled. “That’s what I’m sayin’, Dean. Every Southern man’s a poet and a gentleman, it’s part of the place. Not that we don’t get into our fair share of trouble, too.”

“Oh?” Dean perked up with interest. “You were a troublemaker, were you?”

“I’ve got stories that would make you blush, brother.”

Dean grinned. “Try me.”

And so Benny told a story about some fireworks gone awry and burning down some old shed in town that happened to be next to the town hall. Dean countered with the time he’d shut down the school with a fire alarm just so he could sneak out with the pretty girl in class for an hour. They traded stories back and forth for a while, laughing at their shenanigans and generally forgetting the world for a bit. Eventually it eased off and they both sat in comfortable silence, Dean watching the river with his second beer idly by. This was _nice_. He hadn’t taken a break like this in a long time and it was great to have someone to tell stories with. Especially someone who had such a good sense of humor and apparently a rather adventurous spirit in his youth. Dean wondered if someday they’d work up to sharing stories of their time as adults. He’d definitely encountered plenty of crazy and Benny was sure to appreciate some of it. Maybe not stories of hunting vampires. But you never knew either; Benny did have a good appreciation for irony.

Dean heard an amused voice intruding on his wandering thoughts. “You’re gonna get a crick in your neck if you stay like that, now.”

“’M fine,” Dean protested sleepily, looking over when Benny stood up. He’d been halfway dozing without really thinking of it.

“C’mon, cher. The camper will be more comfortable than that.”

The hunter blinked and saw Benny extending a hand to help him along. “What about you?”

Something in the way his eyes had adjusted, or the moonlight shining through the trees, made Benny’s smile seem brighter than usual. “I’m something of a night owl, if you recall. Won’t need a bunk until tomorrow.”

Dean finally took Benny’s hand and the vampire levered him up. He swayed a bit, almost encroaching on Benny’s space but caught himself in time. Not that Benny would care or wouldn’t catch him, but Dean was really far too relaxed; hardly the usual affair for him. Benny’s hand did stay out to steady him, but Dean straightened and gestured the vampire to lead the way.

Benny walked over to the open hatch and shuffled a few things to spread out a sleeping bag and blanket that were tucked along one side. “Here you go; it ain’t the Ritz but it’s all right.”

“Thanks, Benny.” Dean clapped his shoulder once before hopping in the bedding to lay out, feeling better after getting horizontal. It was a bit of a crunch as Dean tried shifting about, but he managed to get his feet up on the tailgate. He nearly jumped when he felt Benny’s hand grasp just below his knee.

“You fit OK in there?”

Dean wriggled in a little more, but Benny’s hand didn’t leave him, and his stomach was flip-flopping in a curious way. “Yeah. S’good.” His voice came out a little lower than he’d intended, and he hoped that the vampire couldn’t see the light flush on his face.

Benny’s fingers gave a squeeze at his response but waited a moment or two before releasing. “See you in the mornin’, Dean.”

Dean responded with an affirmative hum and Benny grabbed some of the gear he’d shifted out and walked off back toward the river. The hunter tried to focus on calming his suddenly racing mind and made sure to control his breathing, knowing the vampire’s hearing was quite good. He didn’t know where this sudden heat had come from and was startled by how immediately he’d reacted to Benny’s touch. It wasn’t as though the vampire hadn’t touched him before—they’d given plenty of touch signals back in Purgatory to coordinate their fights and Dean had even accepted Benny’s help a time or two to clean up an awkwardly-placed wound.

But for all that Dean had become familiar with the other man’s touch, none had been while he was laid out like this, in Benny’s “bed,” for all intents and purposes. And though he’d never considered his legs as much of an erogenous zone, it wasn’t a casual location either.

It was probably a fluke. Dean could admit (privately, in his own thoughts) that he’d had flashes of attraction to certain men before now. And he’d deny it to the end of time, but he knew that he had a man-crush on Dr. Sexy. Nothing to worry about, he thought. It would probably be gone by morning.

~ ~ ~

Dean woke to a distant sizzling sound and a warm, cozy feeling. Most of his mornings were sharper, startled from nightmares (memories, really), but today was calm, surrounded by something that seemed familiar. It took a moment for Dean to recall that he was in Benny’s truck, nestled in the vampire’s blanket. He shook himself awake and forced his limbs to move out and see what Benny was up to.

Dawn was just approaching and the light was a soft gray, making the area feel even more like Purgatory than last night. The difference here being Benny crouched over a small fire, frying up a fish. The other man looked up with a smile. “Good morning. Hope you like bass?”

Dean stretched his neck a bit. “Well enough. Thanks, man.”

“No problem.” Benny tipped the fish onto a paper plate and handed it over. “Got some flatware by the bucket.”

Dean grabbed a fork and started eating, watching Benny clean up. “Nothing for you?”

“Already ‘ate,’” Benny said with amused eyes.

“ _Can_ you guys eat actual food?” he asked curiously.

The vampire shrugged. “Sort of. It’s not particularly appealing, but we can eat small amounts here and there. Too much and we’d get sick.”

Dean hummed in thought. “What about alcohol?”

“Same idea: not good to have too much. Don’t really care for beer myself, too heavy. But I wouldn’t say no to a smooth whiskey.”

The hunter grinned at that. “Then you and I can go on a bender sometime.”

Benny chuckled. “Sounds good to me, chief.”

Dean looked over and noted more fish in the bucket. “If you don’t eat, what do you do with your catch?”

“Bring it to the café. Some I give to Lizzy, others we can use in the restaurant. We get other fishermen in that sometimes want the small ones as bait, too.”

“What an entrepreneur.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Bite me.” Dean laughed at that, and the Southern man got up with a smile to put the gear back into the truck. The younger man followed to lend a hand, pausing when he felt his phone vibrate. Checking it, Dean saw a text from Sam.

“Looks like Sam found a place. He’s getting through the admittance process this morning then coming back by tonight.” He texted back a confirmation.

Benny shot him a look. “That was quick.”

“We have a pretty good beat on where to look for institutions. Some hunters like Martin end up in them and a surprising number of them are haunted.”

The other man hummed an acknowledgment, closing up the tailgate. “Well, we have some time before tonight. What d’you wanna do?”

“What do you usually do?”

Benny gestured at the leftover fish. “Typically drop that off first thing. Then I’m afraid I’m a bit of a layabout until going into work at night.” He smiled wryly.

Dean went to grab the bucket. “Well, let’s start with this, then. Will Elizabeth be in?”

That got a grin. “She is most mornings. Let’s go.”

“Papa Bear’s off and running,” Dean teased.

“Oh, shut it.” But Benny was still smiling fondly as they loaded up and went off to deliver Benny’s catch of the day.

~ ~ ~

It turned out that Elizabeth _was_ in for the morning shift. She thanked Benny for the fish and mentioned that she was just putting some pies in the oven, at which point Dean declared that they’d be staying until the pies were ready. The coworkers exchanged amused looks, then Benny shook his head.

“Sorry, Elizabeth. My friend is lacking some manners. Do you mind if we stay?”

“Sure thing, Roy. You two saved the day after all; a little pie’s nothing.”

“See, Roy? We’re heroes, we deserve pie.” Dean gave Elizabeth a wink, making her laugh, and dragged Benny over to the counter.

“You’re real charming, aren’t you?” The Southern man shook his head, even as he settled in to wait.

“I’m an absolute delight.”

Elizabeth went in the back and returned with some coffee, shaking her head when Benny offered to help set up. “Really, Roy. I’m just fine. You go on and visit with your sweetheart.” Dean choked on a sip of coffee and Benny shot him an amused look. Elizabeth’s eyes went wide. “I’m sorry, was I mistaken?”

Benny laughed. “Don’t worry about it, he’ll live.”

Dean coughed a bit more and waved off Elizabeth’s concerned look. “’M fine. Just not so lucky as that, I’m afraid,” he joked.

“Well,” she stepped back, looking a little embarrassed. “Pie will be right out.” She retreated back to the kitchen.

The hunter steadfastly ignored Benny’s eyes. He didn’t know what he’d see there if he looked. “I…didn’t see a tv or dvd player in your truck. How’ve you been watching the movies, anyway?”

There was a pause and then Benny replied, “The town library has a set that I borrow on occasion.”

Dean turned and raised an eyebrow. “You have a library card?”

“They allow visitors to use them, so long as I don’t take anything out.”

“Ah, right. We had to do that in some places growing up. We didn’t stay in towns long enough to be called real residents, so Sammy had to use his puppy-dog eyes to beg for books to take home.” Dean smiled fondly. “They caved for him a lot, but most librarians wouldn’t let me take anything out. Didn’t think I looked trustworthy or something.”

Benny looked curious. “So, what’d you do?”

“Then I stole the books.” Benny laughed at that and Dean shrugged unrepentantly. “Hey, I always asked first.”

“Very upstanding of you,” Benny observed with a grin. “What’d you wind up taking?”

The younger man waved a hand. “I’d take whatever Sam needed when his puppy-eyes didn’t work. Sometimes textbooks, whenever I was actually in danger of failing a class. Mostly Vonnegut.”

“Mostly, what?”

“Kurt Vonnegut, an author.”

“Good books?”

“ _Great_ books. He wrote the world as he saw it and then ripped it to shreds. I mean,” Dean glanced over to see a surprised look on Benny’s face. “They’re, ah, not everyone’s favorite. But he had a lot of experience and saw where things went wrong.” He tried to backtrack a bit uncertainly. Dean didn’t usually talk books with people, since most of the people who knew him didn’t think he read much at all. Sam also took cracks at him sometimes, even though Dean had always thought it was a little unfair. His brother was always an egghead, but that didn’t mean the older Winchester sibling couldn’t read.

But Benny was nodding in interest. “It sounds like something I should try out,” he remarked with a smile.

Dean tentatively smiled back. “Yeah, they’re good.”

At that point, Elizabeth came back out with some pies and a smile, earlier embarrassment gone. “We’ve got apple, blueberry, and pecan,” she announced. “What’ll you have, boys?”

Dean’s mouth started watering and it looked like Benny could tell because he rolled his eyes. “Just stick with one, won’t you, Dean? Leave some for the rest of the customers.”

“Fine, fine,” Dean mock-grumbled. “What’s the favorite?”

“Our special’s pecan,” Elizabeth informed him with an amused twinkle in her eye.

“Pecan it is.” She served up a slice, skipping Benny when he shook his head. And when Dean took a bite, he groaned. “ _Damn_ , that is some fine pie.”

“Why, thank you.” Elizabeth smiled brightly. “Your friend has good taste, Roy.”

“Don’t he just,” Benny said with a bit of sarcasm. He rolled his eyes again when Dean continued to shovel down the sweet dessert and Elizabeth chuckled. “Slow down, you cretin.” Dean just looked at him with chipmunk cheeks and a wide grin.

“So, how’d you both meet?”

Benny paused a bit and covered it by watching Dean power chew with some actual concern. Dean managed to swallow down enough to say, “Had a job out West not too long ago and ran into Roy, here. He was passing through, but he managed to help me find my way around the town I was staying in and we got to talking. Decided to stay in touch after that.”

“Oh.” Elizabeth sounded a little surprised. “I thought you’ve known each other a long time?”

“Naw, it just seems like it sometimes,” Benny answered, watching Dean polish off the slice with pleasure. “Like pickin’ up a stray that needs far too much time and attention.”

Dean shot him a glare but just rolled his eyes for Elizabeth’s benefit. “I’d argue but that pie got me in too good a mood.” Dean’s stomach gave a growl and his face turned sheepish as Benny and Elizabeth looked at him. “Don’t suppose I can have one more slice?”

Elizabeth moved to grab more but Benny stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Let’s get some real food in you, chief. Lizzy, why don’t you keep on settin’ up while I feed this lug? Dean, why don’t you be useful and take down the chairs?”

Dean stood up with a mock salute. “Yes, sir.”

“You don’t have to—” Elizabeth began.

“It’s fine.” Dean waved her off at the same time Benny said, “Don’t worry about it.”

Bemused, she nodded as Benny set off to the kitchen and Dean started on the chairs. Dean set and cleared everything quickly, then spotted the sideboard with the shakers and condiments.

“Hey, Elizabeth. You need these filled?”

“Oh, sure. Let me get the containers.” She ducked into the kitchen and brought out their stock. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Sure thing.” He sorted them out and filled them to deliver to the tables. They were just about ready to go when Benny popped back out with a plate.

“C’mon, sit back down now.”

Dean smirked at the vampire’s bossiness while Elizabeth was busy setting up the register. Benny shot him an exasperated look and pointed at the plate. “Go on: eat.”

He sat obediently in front of the omelet and was completely absorbed after the first bite. “ _Damn_. Good stuff, Roy.”

“You’re welcome.”

Elizabeth finished with the register and looked over the two men contemplatively. Gesturing to Benny, she asked him, “Wanna help get those fish sorted?”

The older man nodded and followed after her, leaving Dean alone with his forced second breakfast until the door chimed a few minutes later. Dean looked over to see a young man come in and spot the hunter with a surprised expression.

“Oh, hey there. You just in early or do we have a new body on board?”

Dean smiled. “Just visiting. I’m a friend of Roy’s. Name’s Dean.”

“Oh, I thought I saw his truck out there. I’m Anthony.” They shook hands.

Elizabeth and Benny came back out, the young woman with a determined look on her face. “Good morning, Anthony. Boys, thanks for your help, now you two go on; we’ve got to get started before the breakfast crowd shows up—it’s already nearly seven.”

“It is already that late? Sorry, Liz.” Anthony jogged around the counter.

“Don’t worry about it. Roy and Dean already got some of the prep work done.”

“Thanks, Roy! Nice to meet you, Dean!” he called out as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Elizabeth shook her head after him, then put her hands on her hips and scolded Benny, “You go on now, Roy. You’ve already been working double shifts at night, we don’t need you in the morning, too. Go have some _fun_.”

Benny held up his hands in surrender. “You got it, Lizzy. I’ll see you later.”

Dean stood up. “Thanks, Elizabeth. Think I might be seeing you later, too. Not sure when my ride out’s getting here.”

She nodded back. “Then I hope to see you later. Now get out of here.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “A little pushy today, darlin’. Might want some coffee to clear that up,” he told her. Elizabeth swatted him lightly and gave him a shove before going to join Anthony.

Dean stretched as Benny came around the corner. “Guess we’re being kicked out. Hope it isn’t on my account.”

“I’m sure it is. Let’s go.” Blue eyes twinkled in good humor.

Climbing into the truck, Dean turned to Benny. “So where to now?” The vampire shrugged, and Dean considered the options. “When do you usually take a siesta?”

“About noon, I guess?”

The younger man hummed in thought. “And what time does the library open?”

Benny smiled. “Not until nine. You thinkin’ of a movie?”

Dean nodded. “We’ll see what they have. In the meantime, maybe we can go by the rooms in town? Martin’s room should still be open, and even though it was a dirty hole in the wall, I know it had a shower.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~ ~ ~

After a couple leisurely showers (the hot water was surprisingly good for such a dump), Benny and Dean found themselves lounging in the library parking lot, still forty-five minutes early. Dean was flipping through the radio stations absently while Benny leaned back in his seat and listened.

“Gotta say, the music nowadays has taken a lot of turns since I was here last,” Benny commented.

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s taken a lot of turns just in the past _decade_ , and not all for the better. Don’t let anyone try to get you to listen to the teeny-boppers if you can help it.”

“‘Teeny-boppers?’”

“You’ll know it when you hear it; young and peppy shit.” He kept turning the dial and checking stations until one of them had Benny raise an eyebrow. Dean tuned in. “You like ‘You Send Me?’”

“Don’t know,” the vampire said slowly. “I thought—wasn’t this song by Sam Cooke? Maybe I don’t remember it right.”

“Nah, you’re right, it was Cooke’s first. Aretha Franklin covered it later.”

“Oh.” Benny listened for a moment. “It’s different, not bad though.”

“You like rhythm and blues, then?”

Benny laughed. “Well, I can recognize it, at least. There’s so much out there, it’s like I’m just learning what I like all over again.”

Dean hummed thoughtfully and let the music go on to the end. Then something came on that neither of them recognized and he started turning the dial again. He eventually hit on Neil Diamond and couldn’t remember the year it came out, so he looked to see if Benny knew it.

“What’s this one?” Benny asked curiously.

“‘Sweet Caroline.’ It’s pretty popular, but I guess it came out later in the ’60s.” They listened for a bit and Benny smiled.

“S’good.”

“Let me tell you, if you’re ever up North, they’ll go nuts over this one in the sports bars. Something to do with the Red Sox, I think. Sang it drunk with a college group once and the whole bar shook.”

Benny looked over. “You sing?”

Dean shook his head. “Drunk,” he reminded, though Benny kept eying him.

He kept browsing and heard some classical and jazz go by. There was a folk station, but Benny laughed at the face Dean made and told him to keep going. Dean caught the end of Billy Squire’s “Lonely Is the Night,” which Benny didn’t seem to object to but said he’d have to hear the rest of it. Dean was just mindlessly twisting the dial when he heard the first few notes of it. His fingers automatically tuned into the station and left it.

That got the Southern man’s attention. “What—?” he started before Dean hushed him and leaned back to listen.

_“Hey Jude, Don’t make it bad…”_

They stayed quiet the whole way through, Benny watching Dean as much as listening to the song. Dean just stared out the windshield with a soft smile. When it ended, Benny turned down the volume as it went into something new.

“You missed out on the Beatles,” Dean said quietly. “They were huge, Lennon was a great songwriter. That one—‘Hey Jude’—was mom’s lullaby for us when we were kids.”

“Good choice,” Benny replied in his own soft drawl. “That one I definitely like.”

The hunter smiled at Benny. “Me too.”

“How much do you remember of her? You said you were young when you lost her, right?” he asked tentatively.

“Not much from when I was a kid. Just her and her awesome pies.” Blue eyes flickered at that and Dean continued, “Oddly enough, I’ve done some time-travelling of my own, y’know. I actually got to meet her in 1973 and 1978, while I was grown up. She was amazing, but it was a weird experience.”

“You lead a strange life, brother.”

Dean laughed. “Says the vampire from Purgatory.”

The other man smirked. “And you’re the hunter who time-travelled, went to Purgatory, and became friends with a vampire. Someone oughta write a book about you, cher.” Dean choked at that and Benny’s eyebrows flew up. “What, there’s not _really_ …? What’s the title?”

“Good lord, I am _not_ telling you that!”

“Why not?”

Dean shuddered. “I’ve read it, it’s godawful. I’d kill the author except he’s protected by archangels.”

Wide eyes stared at him. “How on earth…?”

Dean finally sighed and explained, “Chuck’s a Prophet of the Lord—yeah, that’s his official title. He’s been seeing what Sammy and I have been hunting for years and he wrote it all down, never thinking we were real until we met him.”

Benny hummed thoughtfully. “So the author’s name is ‘Chuck?’”

“He writes under a penname and I’m not telling you _that_ either.”

“Spoilsport. You’re only saving a little time, I can probably find it eventually.”

“Good god, don’t even tell me if you do. What garbage.” Dean made a face that Benny laughed at until the hunter was chuckling too. They saw a car pulling into the lot and Benny nodded at it.

“That’s Eileen, one of the librarians. They’ll be open soon.”

“Cool.” They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while, with the radio a faint hum. When a second car approached, Benny checked the time and nodded.

“It’s five past now, should be good.” With that, they went into the library, Benny giving a wave when the librarian spotted him.

“Come in for another movie? It’s pretty early for you,” she commented.

“Well, got a guest today.” Benny gestured at the hunter. “Eileen, this is Dean. Was hoping the AV room would be open for us?”

“Of course, you know where it all is—go ahead. Welcome to Carencro, Dean.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiled warmly. Librarians were certainly friendlier in the South.

Benny tugged on his elbow. “Over here, chief.” They walked over to the DVD and Audio section and Benny spread his hands to indicate the space. “We have options.”

The younger man rolled his eyes. “No kidding. You check the far end and I’ll look over here. If anything looks interesting, we have a winner.” Benny nodded and strolled off while Dean started around the As. He was absently browsing titles when he saw one that he hadn’t even known was on DVD. With a grin, he picked it up and went over where Benny was walking between the shelves. “Hey, you like races?”

Benny looked over the case Dean was holding out. “‘The Gumball Rally?’”

“Haven’t seen this since I was a kid. It’s a cross-country race with no rules and a cop out to stop it.”

The vampire hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll try it. C’mon, the room’s over here.”

They walked to the side where there were a few rooms for studying or other quiet work. Behind the door Benny opened was an old tv on a rolling cart, like Dean used to see in classrooms now and then. There was a very old couch with a low table and folding chairs leaning up against the back wall.

“Too bad we don’t have popcorn,” Dean joked. “This is nice.”

“They told me they use this room for groups sometimes that do bring in food. Mostly family movies, it seems like.”

“Cool.” Dean moved to set up the player and got the movie rolling.

When he turned back around, Benny was sprawled on the couch with his feet up on the table. He patted the seat next to him. “Well, let’s see what you’ve picked this time.”

Dean made his way over and once he sat down he realized that the couch wasn’t all that big. The hunter twisted and shifted, putting his legs up on the table to get them out of the way too, but it all left him pressed up against Benny’s side.

The vampire chuckled. “Couch wasn’t made for two grown men, I think. Just settle in, movie’s starting.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean shifted one more time and got his hips straight. He could feel his shoulder pushing tight into Benny’s, however, and not in a comfortable way. He hesitated to put his arm back, though, not wanting to give the wrong idea, when Benny sorted it out by putting _his_ arm over the back of the couch.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yeah, better,” Dean spoke hesitantly. It’s not like Benny was putting on moves. He didn’t even know whether Benny was around when that move was created (well, probably—plenty of horror movies from the ’50s that must’ve been perfect for dates). Dean told himself to forget it as the movie began, though it took a few minutes to really relax. Benny didn’t comment but watched as the racers were called together to set up the illegal rally.

It was as good as Dean remembered, one of the movies from the 1970s that started a trend of ridiculous races and their wide cast of characters. He enjoyed laughing at Roscoe as the Lieutenant kept trying to catch the drivers and failing. The other man chuckled beside him, and the hunter felt the vibrations along his side each time Benny’s torso shook.

As the movie continued, however, the weight of Benny’s arm felt heavier and Dean noticed the vampire slumping lower on the cushions. He held back a snarky comment that Benny’s noontime nap was a more generous estimate than he’d figured. But it _was_ a good movie and Benny wasn’t too heavy, so Dean kept watching as the other man quietly fell asleep against his shoulder.

When the cast finally reached the West Coast and the screen went black, Dean gave the vampire a nudge. “Hey, Benny?” The vampire just hummed and Dean gave another push. “Benny?”

Blue eyes blinked awake as the Southern man straightened up. “Oh, sorry ’bout that, cher.”

“Don’t worry about it. Guess we have opposite schedules.” Dean smiled and stood up to pull out the movie.

“Who won?” Benny yawned out.

Dean tsked. “No spoilers. Just finish it another time; unless you didn’t like it?”

His smile was sleepy. “I liked it. Next time I’ll watch it later in the afternoon.” Benny stood up and stretched and Dean waited for him to properly wake up before they left. Once he looked more awake, they started to walk out toward the front doors when Benny paused.

“Hold up a sec. I’ll be right back.” The vampire disappeared into the stacks as Dean waited up front, giving a friendly wave to a woman at the reception desk, not Eileen. After a few minutes, Benny returned, and Dean was surprised to see him holding _The Sirens of Titan_ and _Slaughterhouse-Five_. He started to ask when Benny said, “Time to see if the ladies think I’m more trustworthy than a Winchester.”

Benny strolled over to the desk and started talking to the woman there. He started off with a sheepish pose and an apologetic smile. When it looked like she was going to allow it, Benny dazzled her with a charming grin and a wink that had her flushing. Thanking her, he walked back to Dean with a smug expression. “ _That’s_ how it’s done.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Yep, you’ve got game, buddy.” They walked to the truck and Dean held out a hand. “Want me to drive?”

Benny shrugged and tossed him the keys. “Sure, go for it.”

Not too long after, the vampire was dozing again in the passenger seat and Dean swung by the gas station to fill up and get something for lunch. Then he drove back to where he’d first found Benny parked yesterday.

Looking over, he couldn’t help a fond smile at seeing Benny slumped in the seat, neck twisted. “Hey, Benny. We’re back.”

“OK,” he muttered.

Dean sighed and gave him a short shove. “C’mon, man, into the camper. Looking at you is making _my_ neck hurt.”

Bright eyes opened to look at him, a little concerned. “What?”

Oh, he hadn’t meant it like _that_. Dean gestured at his twisted back. “Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

Benny straightened and rubbed a hand over his neck. “Oh, right.”

Dean rolled his eyes and hopped out of the cab, going around and opening the vampire’s door when he didn’t move fast enough on his own. “C’mon. Go take a snooze.”

“What about you, brother?”

“I can entertain myself just fine, thanks. Or,” Dean plucked away the books that Benny was still holding. “I can dip into your new library.”

That got a smirk. “Don’t steal ’em.”

“What, and ruin your reputation with those ladies? Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He herded Benny to the back of the truck and they sorted out the space, Dean grabbing the chair and stool. The Southern man sat up on the tailgate and looked back at Dean.

“Sorry. It’s… I guess I got into a routine here—”

“C’mon, Benny. Don’t worry about it. Geez, you’ve really picked up the whole Southern hospitality-thing haven’t you?”

Benny chuckled. “Fine, then. G’night.”

“Good _morning_ ,” Dean retorted and walked off to relax and read a bit.

~ ~ ~

It was well into the afternoon when Dean heard people approaching. He quickly loosened his knife strap in his boot and mentally catalogued where the weapons were in the truck, when two kids strolled out from the trees and greeted him.

“Oh, hey there! Sorry, we’ve been off the trail for a while now. Didn’t mean to bother you.”

It was just a couple of hikers. Dean relaxed and shook his head. “No worries.”

They came closer, a young man and a pretty blonde woman. She reached out a hand. “I’m Chloe and this is Rob.”

“Dean. Nice to meet you.” He shook Rob’s hand too and they hovered.

“Would you mind if we joined you for a bit? We’ve been walking for hours and could use a break.”

The hunter shrugged. “That’s fine. Just keep it down? My friend’s on the night shift and is trying to get some shuteye.” He jerked a thumb in the camper’s direction.

“Oh, sorry!” Chloe lowered her voice.

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean got up from the chair and gestured to it. “Here, take a load off.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” she said, tossing down her pack and collapsing into the chair.

Dean shared an amused look with Rob. “Been hiking a while now, huh?”

“Yep.” Rob slung down his own backpack next to Chloe’s, carefully so as not to break the guitar strapped to the outside. Seeing Dean look at it, Rob asked, “You play?”

“Not for a long time.”

“But you know how?” he prompted. “I’ve been trying to learn while we’re on this trip but it’s not going very well.”

Dean shrugged awkwardly. “I never got very good, just learned enough to strum along to a few songs.”

Rob held out the guitar. “Would you mind?”

“Please do. He’s been a little helpless.” Chloe rolled her eyes at the young man and he nodded without shame. Dean hesitated but took the instrument.

Dean tried a few chords to remember how they went and made a few adjustments. “Well, from what I was taught, you can start off with just a few chords and make a song. A.” He moved his fingers and strummed, watching to see Rob mirror him. “Then G, B, C.” The hunter handed it back for the young man to try. Rob got them mostly right and Dean just pointed out where his fingers needed adjusting.

“I was just a little off the whole time.” Rob smiled at Chloe. “Thanks, Dean. The tutorial didn’t really cut it, I guess.”

Dean shrugged. “Sure thing.”

Chloe leaned forward. “Do you know any songs, Dean?”

“It’s been a really long time,” the hunter demurred.

“Oh, please?” she pleaded. “I love you, Rob, but all practice and no music makes for a hard trip.”

Dean looked at Rob, who was holding out the instrument again. “She this insistent all the time?” he asked, taking the guitar reluctantly.

Rob smiled at her. “Yep. It works for me. Wouldn’t have done nearly as many interesting things without her around.” Chloe beamed back at him and Dean smiled, too.

“You got it bad, man. Look.” Dean strummed a few chords in sequence. “If you keep this repeating it goes with a lot of tunes. It’s a good place to start.” He repeated it a few times. They both looked at him expectantly and he sighed and tried to remember the words.

“ _Oh, the summertime is coming_ ,” Dean sang lowly. “ _And the trees are sweetly blooming, where the wild mountain thyme, grows around the blooming heather…_ ” he trailed off a bit and glanced at the duo who were watching avidly. Dean refocused back on the guitar and continued.

“ _Would you go, lassie, go? And we’ll all go together, where the wild mountain thyme, grows around the blooming heather. Would you go, lassie, go…?_ ”

Dean continued with the next two verses to the last refrain and let it trail out as the hikers clapped.

“You have a great voice, Dean!” Chloe praised, and Dean was about to reply when another voice broke in.

“She’s right, cher. I _knew_ you could sing.”

Dean startled and looked over where Benny was sitting on the tailgate and watching them. The hunter’s ears turned bright red. “Not that well,” he denied. “Hope we didn’t wake you?”

Benny waved a hand. “Naw, this is about when I get up anyway. You meet some new folks?”

They stood up and Dean introduced the duo. “Benny, this is Rob and Chloe, they were just hiking through. Guys, this is Benny.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” the Southern man said, hopping out of the truck to greet them. “My thanks; I’m sure I wouldn’t have been able to get him to sing alone.” Dean just gave him a flat look and set the guitar down next to Rob’s pack. Chloe watched the two men with interest.

“Real glad that we could help with that,” she told Benny. “You guys live out here? Or are you on a road trip?”

“I’m a local, of sorts; Dean’s visiting today,” Benny answered.

“Just for today?”

Benny looked over at Dean, who nodded. “Yeah, got an update from Sam. He’s just a couple hours away now.”

The vampire’s face fell a little. “Will you stay for dinner?”

Dean grinned. “I’ll convince him.”

Chloe turned to Rob. “We better get moving, honey. They don’t need to spend their remaining time with us.” The young man shrugged and started putting his pack together. “Thanks again, Dean. It was nice meeting you.” Chloe walked over to give Dean a hug and in a lower voice, she told him, “Y’know, you should give your ‘friend’ an encore. Looks like he’d like that—no need to be shy.”

Dean’s ears were burning hot this time. He refused to look Benny’s way, knowing the vampire had probably heard that, even though that wasn’t Chloe’s intention. The hunter shook hands with Rob, who also thanked him and then they were off back into the woods.

“Nice kids,” Benny commented.

“Yeah.” Dean shifted in place, looking for a distraction but not seeing one around.

Benny went and sat on the fisherman’s stool with a smirk. “Not gonna force you to do an encore, y’know.” Dean huffed a bit and sat back down in the chair. “Though she was right that it’d be nice to hear you sing some more.”

“ _C’mon_ ,” Dean scoffed.

The other man’s smirk dropped a bit and he asked, confused, “You know that you have a good voice, don’t you?”

The hunter looked away. “Does it matter?”

There was a pause and when Dean glanced over, Benny had a serious look on his face. “Maybe not to everyone, but I think it’s just fine to enjoy those kinds of things with friends,” he finally responded.

Dean shrugged and admitted, “Don’t have too many of those.”

The other man’s face lightened. “Then I’m glad to be one of them. You can always come here whenever you need a reminder.”

“I’ll probably take you up on that again, thanks Benny.”

Benny nodded, and they lapsed into silence. The younger man was about to change tack when Benny spoke up again. “There’s a lot that’s changed up here, gotta thank you for showing me some of it, Dean.”

“Of course, man. It’s been fun.”

“Thing is, there’s a lot that’s stayed the same, too,” Benny continued. “Not sure how people go about it these days, but I gotta ask: is a ‘friend’ all you’re looking for here?”

Wide green eyes stared at Benny, who looked back with intent that made Dean warm all over. “Do—do you mean…you want to…with me?” Dean gestured vaguely.

“I mean that I’d very much like to kiss you, if you’re interested” The hunter gaped in surprise and the Southern man’s expression gentled. “It’s fine if you’re not, chief. I just thought there might something there. Am I wrong?”

Dean flushed red. He remembered the feel of Benny’s hand on his calf and the weight of the vampire as Benny slept on his shoulder. “I—You’re not wrong.”

Benny waited a moment, but Dean didn’t know how to follow that. The vampire picked up the conversation, “I’ve known folks who kept it secret and that kind of life was quietly done in the past. Some of that seems the same now and some of it’s different. Is that right?”

“Yes,” Dean acknowledged slowly. “It’s…they call it ‘closeted’ now, like hiding… But, I’ve never—I like women, too. And most hunters aren’t the type to ‘approve’ that kind of behavior. So…”

Benny nodded. “Had to be careful in my time, too. It helped to like women as well. Got some comments now and then but avoided trouble myself.” He paused. “I’m not looking to make your life any harder, Dean. I know it’s problematic enough that I’m a vampire… I just didn’t want to leave it unsaid if it was something you were feeling, too.”

“Benny, it’s not that…” The hunter ran a hand down his face. “Most of my life has gone ‘unsaid’ and not just this.”

“I’ve been getting that impression.” Benny leaned forward. “And I wish I could change that for you, cher, I really do. But if this is all I can offer, then that’s a start.” Dean fidgeted a moment until Benny prompted him. “What?”

Dean looked over the vampire warily. “This isn’t just because I got you out, right? I mean, there’s a lot of other people out there with a ton less baggage…”

That got an amused chuckle. “Naw, it ain’t like that, Dean. I may be a loner by some standards, but I’m aware of what’s out there. It’s you I want.”

The younger man saw nothing but honesty in that face. Though it was hard to believe, Benny seemed to be genuine. “That’s some kind of stupid, man.” Dean shook his head, wryly.

“Then we make a good pair,” Benny retorted. “Look, if you want, we can forget about it? Not looking to lose your friendship over this.”

“You won’t,” Dean affirmed immediately, and Benny relaxed. He tapped his fingers on the armrest, considering. “I…don’t want to forget it. But maybe, now isn’t a good time?”

Benny gave him a warm, hopeful smile. “Later, then?”

“If you don’t change your mind.” Dean intended it as a joke, but a fair amount of uncertainty bled through.

The other man’s smile turned a little brighter. “Think you’ll find that I’m a patient man, cher. My offer stands whenever you want it.” He stood up. “In the meantime, I’m gonna clean up for shift in an hour. Wanna head over for an early dinner?”

Dean relaxed a little. “Sounds good, Benny.”

The vampire walked over to the truck to grab his things and Dean spent a moment looking after the Southern man. After a conversation like that, he’d typically expect to be antsy, but he still felt surprisingly comfortable here and that puzzled the hunter. There was something about Benny that made him feel secure and then he hit on it. The whole time, Benny had been plainspoken and hadn’t asked for anything beyond what Dean wanted. Dean couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been so considerate with him. With a fond smile, Dean picked up one of the books to read while he waited for Benny to get ready.

~ ~ ~

“Is that you, Roy? Can’t I keep you out of here for one day?” Elizabeth joked with a bright smile as Benny and Dean walked into the café. “Hi, Dean.”

“Hello Elizabeth.” Dean sent a smug smile at Benny for the warmer reception he received, and the vampire rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Lizzy. It ain’t easy keeping this one fed; where else would I bring him?”

She laughed, and Dean shot her a betrayed look in good fun. “You’re still early, I hope you weren’t planning on going in that kitchen yet?”

Benny held up his hands in surrender and pointed at a booth. “Wouldn’t dream of it. We’ll just be over there. Is Anthony still in?”

“Naw, it’s been quiet so I sent him home. I’ll be over in a minute.”

They both sat down to wait for her to come over. It was a calm moment as Dean idly scoped out the other few early patrons and Benny did something with his phone. After a moment, he frowned and asked to borrow Dean’s.

The hunter handed it over. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Trying to search something online.”

“Yeah, your phone isn’t really built for that and mine’s not so good either. You’re better off borrowing a computer. Can probably use Sam’s laptop when he gets here if you want.”

Benny handed the cell back. “Huh, thought I heard people could use these for that stuff.”

Dean smirked. “Well, you gotta dish out for features like that. These are cheaper.”

Elizabeth walked up then. “Well, how was your day?” she asked expectantly.

“Just fine,” Dean replied with a smile. “How about you? Busy here?”

“Pretty quiet actually. But it could still pick up for dinner.” She glanced at Benny, who just hummed back in acknowledgment. After a beat, she sighed. “You boys hungry?”

“How about some pie?” Dean asked.

“Jesus, Dean, eat some _real_ food. It won’t kill ya,” Benny admonished.

Elizabeth looked like she was hiding a laugh while Dean slumped. “Bossy Papa Bear,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Elizabeth asked.

Dean opened his mouth to reply when Benny kicked him. “Nothing, nothing.” The hunter looked over at Benny, who was shaking his head in exasperation. Dean asked them both, “Fine. What do you recommend?”

“Gumbo,” they replied.

“Gumbo it is, and a beer, please. Then pie after?”

“You betcha,” Elizabeth said. “Sure I can’t get you a little something, Roy? I know you got that sensitive stomach, but you gotta eat _something_ now and then.”

“I’ll share some of his.” Benny jerked his chin at Dean. “Don’t you worry.”

“All right. I’ll get that going for you.” She smiled wide and walked off to the kitchen.

“Sensitive stomach?” Dean asked quietly.

Benny shrugged. “Had to say something. I’m a chef in a café that doesn’t eat much. Needed a reason.”

Dean nodded. “Pretty good. Vague, but enough to avoid too many questions.” He paused. “You’re not really gonna steal my gumbo, are you?”

Benny laughed loudly at that and Dean gave a crooked grin back at him. To the side, Dean spotted Elizabeth looking over from the counter with a fond expression and Dean was suddenly really glad again that Benny had found a home here. A place to laugh and relax and have family; he deserved it.

They chatted about food for a while, Dean curious whether he’d tasted everything on the menu to recommend things. When Elizabeth brought over the gumbo, Dean dug in enthusiastically. To give the impression that Benny was eating something, he grudgingly allowed a couple spoonfuls for Benny. The vampire just rolled his eyes at him and made sure to take his bites when Elizabeth was looking. After awhile, Elizabeth walked over with a slice of pie.

“Here ya go. We had a berry pie made just an hour ago,” she told Dean, who grinned back at her. Elizabeth turned to Benny. “Don’t you give me that look, Roy. A little pie never hurt anyone.”

“You’re an angel,” Dean declared. She headed back with a smile and Dean began to inhale his dessert.

“Slow down at least,” Benny grumbled.

Dean hummed back a negative and happily continued until he was scraping up the last crumbs. “That woman bakes a fine pie,” he complimented.

The vampire’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. “You’re a mess, cher.” He tapped at his cheek to indicate where Dean had filling over his face.

Without thinking about it, Dean swiped a finger over his cheek, sucking the extra filling off and licking his lips absently. A shift on the other side of the booth made him glance up and he was caught by Benny’s hungry gaze, suddenly realizing what he must have looked like. His ears began to get hot. “Um…”

Benny seemed to shake off his distraction and cleared his throat. With a half-smile, he stood up and took Dean’s cleared plate. “Be right back,” he drawled, leaving Dean to self-consciously finish up with a napkin instead.

“Knew he’d be in that kitchen early,” Elizabeth stated as she slid into Benny’s place, looking over a slightly flustered Dean.

The hunter shrugged. “He really likes it here,” was all he could comment.

She gave him a serious, evaluating look that had him straighten in his seat. Elizabeth spoke in a quiet voice, “Roy’s been really great ever since he showed up here looking for work. He’s been like a big brother to me and is just the sweetest guy around.”

Dean stared at her uncertainly, not sure where this was going. “OK…”

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed. “I think he likes you. If he ever tells you so and you hurt him, I will poison your food, y’hear?”

His eyes went wide in disbelief. “Is this a shovel talk?” he asked.

“It’s a promise. Now tell me you’re not going to hurt him.”

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Elizabeth look him over again and he leaned forward. “Really, I mean it. I agree with you one hundred percent and I would never hurt Roy if I could help it.”

That seemed to pacify her more and she smiled. “Good. I figured you for a nice guy and I didn’t want to be wrong. I know Roy’s a drifter and he might move on, but while he’s here, he’s family, and he deserves to be looked after.”

Dean smiled back and reached out to put a hand on hers. “I think we’re on the same page here, Elizabeth. I’m glad you’re around to look after him.”

She hesitated. “This isn’t a one-time visit, right?”

Dean shook his head. “I hope not. My work takes me all over, but if Roy’s staying here, I’ll definitely be back around.”

“That’s good to hear. He’s been smiling a lot since you got here.”

The hunter leaned back self-consciously. “Well, it’s been a good visit. I’m glad I got to spend time with him until my brother gets back.”

Elizabeth nodded and stood up. “Well, don’t be a stranger. Come by anytime.”

Dean nodded back. “Will do.” She walked away, and Dean spotted Benny by the kitchen doorway, looking over at him. Clearly the man was listening in, so the hunter sent him a playful wink, which Benny smiled at. Elizabeth made it over to the Southern man and Benny murmured something at her to which she gave him a pat on the shoulder and a shake of her head. Dean was about to move to the counter to talk to them easier when Sam walked in the door. He looked around and Dean waved him over to the booth.

“Hey, Sammy. Finally made it back.”

“Yeah.” Sam hovered over the table. “You, uh, ready to go?”

“Not yet. Sit down and have some dinner. The gumbo’s delicious.” His brother sat reluctantly, and Dean rolled his eyes. “Just relax and eat, we don’t have anywhere to be right now.”

Sam was about to say something when Elizabeth returned. “Hello again, Sam. What can I get you?”

“Hey. Um, Dean said the gumbo was good?”

Dean quickly added, “I said ‘delicious,’ Sammy. Not just ‘good.’ _Delicious_.” He winked up at Elizabeth and she giggled at him.

Sam gave him an incredulous stare and muttered, “OK, delicious then.”

“Well, he’s right.” Elizabeth patted Dean’s shoulder in approval. “I’ll get that right out.”

After she walked away, Sam leaned in and whispered, “Dude, are you flirting with the vampire’s _granddaughter?_ ”

Dean waved his hands in denial. “Whoa! No, no, no, no _way_ , Sammy. Jesus.” He gave a quick glance up to the counter, but it looked like they had gone back into the kitchen. “It’s not like that _at all_ , she’s just real nice.”

“Well, better be careful or you might not have a ‘friend’ for very long.” Sammy leaned back again.

“Shut up. You get Martin squared away?”

The taller Winchester sighed. “Yeah, he’s locked up for good. Still can’t believe he went that far.”

“Yeah, well, he did.” Dean didn’t want to say any more about it and wind up in an argument. But there was one more thing he had to know. “You better not be sending a replacement, right Sam?” His brother hesitated, and Dean hissed, “ _C’mon_ , Sam.”

“He doesn’t seem like a typical vampire,” Sam admitted. “You really trust him?”

“I do.”

Sam glanced back to the counter where Elizabeth was taking orders. “I guess he has a deterrent around, but how long do you think it can last?”

Dean leaned back. “As long as trouble stays away, Benny will make it work. And if another vamp comes after him or things go bad, he knows what to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Same thing he did this time: call me.”

“…And you’ll come running.” Sam’s voice was a little bitter and it didn’t make much sense to Dean.

“He’s a friend, Sam. We’d do the same for Garth or Jody, why is this different?”

Sam frowned. “I don’t know him like Garth or Jody.”

Dean tapped on the table impatiently. “You won’t even _try_ to get to know him, though.” Sam didn’t answer, and the elder Winchester was at a loss to explain his brother’s stubbornness on this point. “I don’t get it, he’s never done anything to you. He even brought me back here…” Dean trailed off as he realized that Sam might actually resent that. His return had helped cause the split between Sam and Amelia, after all. He stiffened. “Oh.”

Sam gave him a hard look. “Oh, what?”

“Nevermind,” Dean muttered.

“ _What_ , Dean?”

“ _Nevermind_ ,” Dean hissed as he saw Elizabeth returning with Sam’s gumbo, Benny in tow.

“Here you go: one gumbo,” she told Sam with a smile. Looking around, she turned to Benny. “Hasn’t picked up yet. You wanna break for a while and chat with your friends, Roy?”

Benny glanced at Sam and shook his head. “That’s all right, Elizabeth. Got that jambalaya going. Just wanted to make sure Dean was gonna say goodbye before he left?” He looked in question at the hunter.

“Sure thing, Roy. I’ll find you before we head out.” Dean smiled up at him and Benny nodded before returning to the kitchen.

Elizabeth looked a little perplexed. “Sorry, Dean. I don’t always know how to keep that one still.”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s just a hard worker.”

“Well, all right. You let me know if you need anything else.” She walked off and Sam fixed him with a stare.

Dean sighed. “Just eat. I know you wanna go.” Sam still looked a bit sour, but he did at least seem to appreciate the food. Maybe that would endear him to the South a little more. Dean finished his beer and then silently worked off the label as he waited for Sam to finish. When his brother was done, Dean gestured to the counter for them to close up. Elizabeth was at the till and looked them over as they approached.

“It was delicious,” Sam confirmed, and she smiled.

“Of course it was.” She turned to Dean. “Why don’t you go on back and make Roy take five to say goodbye?”

Dean smiled at her. “OK. Sam, you settle up and I’ll meet you at the car.” Without waiting for his reply, Dean walked around the counter and poked his head in back. Benny was turning down something on a burner and looked up as Dean entered. He jerked his chin at the back door at the end of the kitchen and Dean made his way through.

As he followed, Benny called out to Elizabeth, “Taking five, Lizzy!”

“OK!” came the cheery reply.

They walked out to the back, just a dirt lot with a couple chairs for a break area and a storage shed for the garbage and overflow. Dean just turned to Benny with a reluctant smile. “Guess we’re out of here.”

“Thanks for coming down, Dean. Really.” Blue eyes looked at him sincerely and the hunter shuffled his feet.

“I’d say be back soon, but Sammy…” Dean sighed. “I don’t know how to make him get that you’re a friend.”

“Well, I’m sure you haven’t told him much of Purgatory, yet,” Benny commented mildly. “You could try that.”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Dean knew he was dragging out this goodbye and forced himself to hold out a hand. “Stay out of trouble, Benny. Call if you need anything.”

Benny grasped his hand firmly. “Will do, cher.”

And maybe it was the grip, or the warm Southern drawl, or the fact that as a hunter Dean never knew when he’d be seeing anybody again, but Dean pulled the other man in tight for a hug. Benny held him close and Dean thought that this was making it harder to go but he didn’t want to pull away.

Holding there a moment, Dean turned his head and Benny’s beard rubbed over his cheek. He felt a spark of something hot in his stomach at the rough tug against his skin. Dean felt his heart pump a little harder and it didn’t help knowing that Benny could probably hear it speed up. The other man didn’t react outwardly, though, and the hug slowly ended with them edging apart. When Dean looked in those blue eyes, however, he could see the pupils were dilated and the vampire gave a slight shrug, as if to say he couldn’t help it.

Dean’s lips twitched in amusement and the look that movement received showed some of the hunger that he’d seen earlier and that only made the heat inside grow. With a quick breath, Benny started to step back and give him some space, but Dean had a moment of bravery and grasped Benny’s arm to keep him from going too far. The Southern man stilled and looked at the hunter in anticipation.

“Before I go,” Dean murmured slowly, running his hand up to tentatively graze Benny’s neck. “Maybe, just once…?” He let his gaze fall to Benny’s lips to finish the question.

“Yes,” Benny replied huskily, but waited for Dean to lean in first.

Dean moved in before he could second-guess himself but kept the touch light. The press of lips was strange at first, feeling the brush of beard. Adjusting to the difference didn’t take as long as Dean might’ve thought however, once he started moving his lips to better feel Benny’s. They were a little chapped but responsive to Dean’s exploratory touches, and the soft inner skin was surprisingly warm. Dean had been keeping his eyes partially open to watch Benny’s reactions but let them fall shut as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. The resultant sound from Benny encouraged him further and he gently tugged on Benny’s neck as he pressed his tongue along the other man’s lower lip.

Benny’s hands had dropped to Dean’s waist and now squeezed his hips tightly in response. It seemed he was sure now that Dean wasn’t about to draw back, as he brought his tongue forward to press against Dean’s, making the hunter give a soft groan. As they continued to press and explore, Dean shifted closer to feel Benny’s chest against his, and if it was different than the touch of soft breasts, it was still exciting contact. Especially when Dean realized he could feel Benny’s hardened nipples beneath his shirt and know how much this was affecting him.

Dean was just figuring that he’d have to slow down before his jeans got uncomfortable when he heard the back door open and quickly close. Startled, he pulled away a bit only to have Benny tug him back in and lean against his cheek, murmuring, “Just Lizzy peekin’ out. Lord, am I in for some teasing later.”

“Oh,” Dean breathed against Benny’s ear and the Southern man shuddered a bit. Deciding to worry about it later when his thoughts weren’t quite so foggy, he kissed Benny’s cheek before reluctantly shifting back.

After a brief squeeze, Benny let Dean go but the hunter didn’t back away too far. Hazy green eyes met cloudy blue and they just looked at each other as their breathing calmed. Dean would have felt embarrassed at getting so worked up over a kiss except that the other man was just as affected. Slowly, Dean began to smile and it was mirrored on Benny.

“So, I think there’s definitely something here,” Dean concluded, and Benny chuckled with a gleam in his eye.

“Glad to hear it, cher.” His voice was low and rough and wasn’t helping to calm Dean’s dick at all.

Dean cleared his throat a bit. “I should probably… Sam’s probably waiting.”

“Right,” Benny responded distractedly.

“Next time, though…” Dean let the state of things speak for itself and by Benny’s look he got the message.

The Southern man nodded anyway. “When you’re in my area again, you just let me know.”

“You bet I will.” He saw the amused glint in Benny’s eye at that and shook his head. Stepping back a bit more, Dean glanced over at the back door. “Don’t let her tease you too much.”

Benny smiled fondly. “She’s been after me all day. Got on my case after seeing us together this morning and I didn’t exactly deny that I wanted something there.”

“Guess she had it right to start with.”

“Then should I be calling you my sweetheart now?” Benny grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Elizabeth would know who you were talking about at least, so you can if you want.” It was a roundabout way of agreeing but it made Benny’s grin even brighter so that was all right. He took another breath and felt calmer. “I’ll keep in touch,” he promised.

“You better.”

Dean grinned and started to walk around the café to the front lot. Before he turned the corner, he looked back to see Benny watching him go. On impulse, Dean gave a quick wave and called out, “So long, Papa Bear!”

Benny’s laughter followed him to the car, where Sam was waiting impatiently. The echoes of it helped as Dean got in and drove away smiling, with his irritable brother sending him confused looks all the way across the state line.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. At the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Benny and Dean have decided they want a relationship, they can get to the dirty parts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I'm sorry that this second chapter is coming so late. My head hasn't been in a good place and combined with other life events, the time just sort of slipped by. Plus the boys decided not to talk to me for a while so it was a bit of a struggle to stay focused (on this story at least). But now I've got it to a point where I like it and I hope y'all do, too.
> 
> This has only been read by my own eyes, so any and all mistakes are mine. Split between Dean's, Benny's, and Sammy's perspectives for your reading pleasure.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
DEAN  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The texts came regularly now, and Dean even called Benny from time to time and vice versa. Sam didn’t comment but developed a new flavor of bitchface whenever Benny’s name came up. Dean ignored it and after they met Henry Winchester, he texted Benny. 

‘Hey, I can return the favor now. Meet me in Lebanon, KS if you can get time off.’

‘What’s there?’

‘Come find out. :)’

‘Lizzy gave me a week. On my way.’

It wasn’t easy, but Dean managed to get Sam out of the bunker the day Benny would arrive. A research trip out to Illinois would keep his brother out of the way for time with his…well, whatever it was Benny wanted to be. Dean had no particular preference but supposed he could deal with “sweetheart” if the other man wanted.

Finally, Benny’s ridiculous truck pulled up the drive and though Dean made a face at the vehicle, he greeted Benny happily.

“Hey!” Dean gave him a quick shoulder hug, then waved an arm to indicate the bunker. “Behold!

Benny looked a bit bemused. “What am I beholding?”

“Come and see.” Dean led the vampire inside and showed off the operations room. “Apparently, Sam and I are descendants to some secret society and we’ve inherited a freaking bunker!”

“…What?” The Southern man took in the rooms with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

Dean waved a hand. “It’s a long story, but there’s been some time-travel shit and Sam and I just met our grandfather, Henry Winchester. Apparently, he was part of this group called the Men of Letters who investigated and recorded supernatural stuff. This was their secret bunker and now it’s ours, I guess.”

Benny looked him over, incredulous. “Your life is more than a little insane, brother.”

Dean snickered. “No kidding. Still, this is probably one of the cooler things that’s happened to us.”

“It is at that.” The vampire continued to look around with interest until he paused. “I don’t hear Sam anywhere, unless this place is bigger than I think?”

“It _is_ ,” Dean confirmed with pride before awkwardly explaining. “Sam’s out, though. There was some research that we needed from out of town.”

Turning his attention back to the hunter, Benny raised an eyebrow. “Is this Sam trying to avoid me or something else?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “He’ll be back tomorrow so you can be awkward around each other then if you want. I actually—I asked him to go.”

“Oh?” Now Benny’s tone was more suggestive, and his smile began to grow.

Dean shrugged. “Wanted to spend some time with you.” He was a little uncomfortable with the open honesty, but Benny always returned it in spades, so Dean was becoming accustomed to it. The Southern man rewarded him with a bright grin.

“I do like that idea, cher,” was his reply. Dean smiled back and shuffled his feet a little. Stepping a bit closer, Benny asked, “Do you want to show off this place some more or make the most of this time?”

And yeah, maybe Dean had kind of planned it this way but thinking about it was a little different than seeing those bright blue eyes in person, looking at him. “Well,” he stumbled a bit. “If you wanna, maybe…? You just got here, so…”

Amused, Benny moved closer and laid a hand on Dean’s arm. “You think I haven’t been thinking about it the whole way up?” he teased.

Shit, this whole man-thing was so new that it was reverting him into a thirteen-year-old. Dean blew out an exasperated breath. “Well, I didn’t _know_. I used to be smoother at this.”

Benny’s eyes were as understanding as they were amused. “How about starting where we left off?”

Glad that the other man suggested it, Dean moved so they were toe-to-toe and reached over to grasp Benny’s neck. “OK,” he murmured as he leaned in to close the gap.

This time around, Benny didn’t wait for Dean to adjust, but started off exactly where he was before: playing his tongue against Dean’s and exploring the hunter’s mouth. Dean made a pleased sound at the initiative and responded eagerly, lightly digging his fingers into Benny’s short hair and wrapping his other arm around the vampire’s broad back. He was definitely getting used to the beard, as the friction on his own stubble made the touch that much more intense. And it helped that Benny was a good kisser and the Southern man’s hands were busy mapping his waist and lower back. After a while, one of those cool hands slipped below his shirt and trailed up along Dean’s spine, making him gasp a bit into Benny’s mouth.

The other man pulled back a little. “Too much?”

“Not enough,” was Dean’s reply as he dove back in to reattach their lips. He felt Benny’s pleased hum and soon found himself backed up to the nearest table with both of Benny’s hands under his clothes and exploring his skin.

Dean leaned against the table and shifted his legs enough to pull Benny in closer. Now he could feel the long line of Benny’s body against his and he groaned into their kiss. The enthusiastic response had him heating up and Dean could feel the other man’s growing erection against his hip.

The hunter pulled away, looking into Benny’s darkened eyes. “Got another room to show you.”

Benny pressed forward with a light brush of lips before inquiring, “Does this room happen to include a bed, cher?”

He could feel his face flushing. “Maybe.” Meaning _yes_.

“Then lead the way,” came the husky drawl. Benny leaned back to let Dean move, but not without dropping his hands to goose the younger man’s ass first. Dean couldn’t help jumping at the sudden contact, which had him pressing forward against Benny’s chest while the Southern man smirked. Dean had to kiss Benny again, harsh and quick, before retreating with a tug to the vampire’s arm. Benny followed willingly where Dean brought the man into his bedroom and immediately turned to catch those lips again.

“Dean,” Benny halted him. “You’ve never been with a man, you said?” Dean awkwardly shook his head, a little uncomfortable. Benny saw and smiled reassuringly. “That’s fine, Dean. Just don’t wanna overstep here, you get me? First, I gotta know how far you wanna take this?”

Shit, Dean wasn’t prepared for this kind of talk. He pressed his face against Benny’s shoulder to avoid the other man’s eyes, and the vampire let him. Dean tried to gather his thoughts but wasn’t very successful. “I—I don’t know. Benny, I just…” A hand made its way over Dean’s back, soothingly. The younger man took a breath. “I just wanna touch you.”

Benny hummed thoughtfully, hand still moving over the hunter’s back. “I want that, too, cher. Will you be comfortable just tellin’ me if I should stop?”

Dean shifted back to look in Benny’s eyes again and the sweet consideration there was too much. “Yes,” he quickly agreed and pressed a long kiss to the other man’s lips. “I can do that.”

Dean pushed them past talking again and this time Benny didn’t interrupt. After a minute or two of making out, Benny’s broad hands ran around to start working on Dean’s shirt buttons, exposing the hunter’s skin to the vampire’s cool touch. Dean pressed into it eagerly and gave a tug on Benny’s suspenders, making the other man chuckle low. Benny took the hint though, and they edged closer to the bed until the Southern man was sitting down and pressing kisses along Dean’s abs, running his hands along Dean’s back with a hint of nails that had the hunter squirming.

The younger man let out a shaky breath and tugged at Benny’s neck to pull him up for another long kiss. Then he started pulling those suspenders off broad shoulders and tugging up Benny’s shirt. Heated eyes watched Dean pulling off Benny’s shirt, and if he was a little nervous at the difference from his usual sexual escapades, it helped to see how wanted he was in those blue eyes. It also didn’t hurt to find Benny’s nipples at attention again or hear the sharp intake when Dean’s fingers danced over those strong pecs to tease at them.

“ _Merde_ , Dean.” Benny drew him in close for an open-mouthed kiss, frank and eager for more.

That low drawl had him burning for more and Dean quickly shrugged out of his shirt and started to maneuver them further onto the bed, lips never separating for long. Kissing Benny was becoming familiar and it helped Dean relax when he finally got to plucking at Benny’s slacks to open them up. The other man slowed down a bit but didn’t stop the hunter as he pushed aside his uncertainty and reached in to rub over Benny’s dick.

“ _Dean_ ,” Benny groaned out, eyes shutting briefly at the touch.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed back, a little lightheaded. Benny felt…big. And it took a moment to adjust to jerking off another man, but it was the warmest part of the vampire that he’d felt, and Dean was surprisingly fascinated. He pushed into the man’s boxers a bit further to get a full grip and had Benny cursing again. Licking his lips—with excitement or nervousness, he wasn’t sure—Dean gave a couple experimental tugs and found that he really liked the noises that Benny was making in response and his own jeans were getting tighter. Benny appeared to realize this because he shifted away to work on Dean’s belt and zipper. Getting Dean’s clothes open, he moved all the way back to strip off both their pants and boxers and left each other bare.

Dean took a moment to take in the naked man before him. He’d been right that Benny was well-endowed, cock swollen and stretching out toward him. Getting past the obvious, Dean looked over the rest of Benny. The man was solidly built all around, which he knew about before, but it was so much more obvious on display like this, where Dean could trace all along the edges of those muscles if he wanted to. Benny was also hairier than Dean, a forest of chest hair spread over his skin that the hunter envied a little bit. Unable to resist, Dean leaned forward to stroke his hand through that nest of curls and had the other man’s breath hitching. Benny moved his hand over Dean’s to keep him in place and leaned in for another hungry kiss. That got Dean digging his fingers in and swallowing Benny’s muffled sounds.

Pulling back, Benny murmured, “You weren’t kidding about likin’ to touch.”

Dean reached out with his free hand to grasp Benny’s hip and tug him closer. “I’ve always been a tactile kinda guy,” he replied.

Benny chuckled and rolled his hips against Dean’s, getting the hunter to eagerly press back at the contact. “Well, I’m not complaining.”

He could only moan in response as he arched under Benny, trying to get their hips into a rhythm. Feeling his erection rubbing against Benny’s, Dean dug his fingers hard into Benny’s waist and his right hand climbed to the other man’s shoulder to pull them closer. The vampire cursed low and quickly shifted to align their hips so that their cocks pressed together. Benny licked his palm and reached between them to grasp them both.

“ _Yeah_ , Benny,” was all that Dean managed to get out before abandoning himself to the feel of Benny jerking them. He liked those rough hands handling him so firmly, chasing their pleasure. He liked how Benny’d moved his other hand to his back, that strong arm keeping them steady. Those legs, too…long, lean thigh muscles pressing back on Dean as he practically rode the Southern man from below. Benny was there to catch him, to take everything Dean had to give, and it made the hunter press on like he hadn’t ever done before. It was freeing, and it pushed him to his limits until Dean spilled over with a sharp, surprised cry, hands clutching and digging into the vampire in ways that would have been painful if the other man had been human.

Benny released a string of muttered curses as he pumped Dean through his release. When Dean made a small noise the moment it began to feel like too much, Benny let Dean fall to the side even as he continued to pull at his own erection, still hard. The hunter moved his hand over Benny’s, getting messy with the spunk dripping off the other man. Benny groaned before grabbing at Dean’s hand, bringing it to his lips to lick off Dean’s come from the younger man’s fingers and making Dean gasp. The vampire got louder as he went faster over his cock until he too came all over his hand.

It was here that it suddenly struck Dean: while being this close to another man had some long-held alarm bells going off in his head, it couldn’t drown out the satisfaction of watching Benny come for him. Other times that he’d considered anything like this wouldn’t tempt him enough, but now that Dean knew what Benny looked like during orgasm, the wait was worth it. He just hoped that latching onto Benny’s face and kissing the last breaths from the Southern man got the message across because he certainly wasn’t prepared to talk about it.

Whether Benny realized Dean’s reaction or not, he seemed to enjoy Dean’s constant touch as they both came down from their high. When they’d calmed down enough, he ventured, “Don’t suppose we can keep your brother away for a few more days?”

Dean chuckled. “Probably not. Getting him out just after we found this place was hard enough. Trying to hold him off would just get him back faster.”

Benny smiled ruefully. “Figured as much. Glad you managed today, though.” He kissed Dean again, nice and slow before pulling back and relaxing on the bed. Dean started to settle in agreeably when Benny mused, “Should probably find my phone. Meant to text Elizabeth after I got up here.”

Dean snickered. “Papa Bear.”

Benny shot him an arched look. “You think you’re funny with that, do you?”

“I think I’m adorable,” Dean joked.

The older man hummed thoughtfully, which put Dean’s guard up a little. “Why ‘Papa Bear?’”

Dean shrugged. “Well, what with the great-granddaughter and all, it seemed appropriate. And I dunno, it just seems to suit you? But, hey, if you don’t like it…” Dean looked at him uncertainly. It was one thing to tease, but if it really bothered the vampire it wouldn’t be amusing anymore. He was reassured when Benny shook his head.

“Like it more than I thought I would,” he admitted. “Guess you are pretty adorable with that.”

And Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He was used to being considered obnoxious with his jokes and to see it being appreciated was too…nice. It was like seeing Benny’s grin after calling him a “vampirate.” He avoided Benny’s eyes as he felt his face growing warmer.

Benny reached out to cup his heating cheek in amusement. “What? Never been called ‘adorable’ before?”

That only made him burn brighter. “Not by _you_.”

The vampire hummed with interest as he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How about ‘gorgeous?’” Another kiss to his temple. “Brilliant.” A kiss to his other cheek. “Amazing.”

“God, Benny. _Stop_.” Dean squirmed under the other man’s reverent touches.

He paused with his compliments but took a moment to nuzzle and lick at the tender skin just below Dean’s ear. “You sure? Seem to like it.” Benny was right, and it was obvious by Dean’s renewed, half-grown erection pressing against the other man’s thigh. It was ridiculous; he’d just come, and Benny had him wanting again already, like a teenager.

Dean shut his eyes. “I know,” he muttered, embarrassed.

Another considering sound from Benny and the vampire gave a tender press to Dean’s lips. “Found somethin’ else that goes ‘unsaid,’ didn’t I?” Dean’s silence answered for him and he felt Benny nod. “All right, cher. We’ll ease into that one another time. Will ya let me take care of you anyway?”

Dean’s hungry kiss spoke volumes and he groaned at Benny’s thorough reciprocation. At a pause, he murmured, almost inaudibly, “You’re too good for me.”

“Not possible,” was the reply, even as the other man focused on hitting all the pleasure spots that he’d found earlier and more. It was clear that Benny was determined to make up for all the “unsaid’s” from Dean’s life because he didn’t let up until Dean was writhing under his touch.

“Jesus, Benny.” Dean threw his head back as the Southern man bit and teased at his nipples, over sensitized from all the attention.

“Feel good, cher?” the vampire asked with a smirk. Dean could only respond with a moan as Benny’s fingers danced all over his skin. Benny’s grin was pressed against him as his mouth trailed behind the path set by his hands until he was poised over Dean’s hard cock.

“ _Benny_ ,” Dean gasped out. The other man gave a quick smile up at Dean before sucking the tip of Dean’s prick into his mouth. The hunter tried to keep his hips still as Benny’s mouth moved over him in teasing increments, alternately sucking and licking at the sensitive organ. One of Benny’s hands picked up one of Dean’s and drew it up to his head, encouraging. Dean let out a low moan and couldn’t help digging his fingers into Benny’s hair, his other hand soon joining the first one.

With Dean’s hands in place, Benny moved to grip and squeeze Dean’s ass and thighs, pulling in time with his mouth. Hs focus was everywhere around Dean’s hips and the sensation was almost overwhelming. Shit, this should have been Dean at his most vulnerable—a _vampire_ was sucking his dick—but instead it was a dizzy relief. Yeah, Dean was incredibly vulnerable at the moment physically, but somehow he felt more like himself than he’d had in a really long time. Benny knew Dean; he had a way of _seeing_ Dean beyond being a hunter or a brother or a goddamn opportunity. And being seen like this made Dean feel like he was coming together for once rather than falling apart.

A flash of blue eyes caught his attention as Benny pulled off a moment. “A little more OK?”

Dean hazily replied, “Yeah.” Not knowing or caring what “more” could be, only that it was bound to put him over the edge.

Benny leaned up and Dean almost whined at the loss of that mouth when the Southern man pressed two fingers against Dean’s lips and drawled, “Get ’em wet, cher.”

Green eyes widened but Dean’s lips parted quickly, allowing those fingers inside. Benny’s eyes were dark and hungry as he watched Dean lick at the digits, soaking them. After a minute, he pulled them away and gave Dean an appreciative kiss before edging back down to the hunter’s aching erection.

A long pull with that mouth drew a low groan out of Dean and the first tentative touch to spread Dean’s cheeks had his breath hitching in anticipation. Before Benny could pull back or worry, Dean spread his legs wider in invitation. It wouldn’t actually be the first time he’d gotten a little action in that area. An adventurous girl or two had teased the sensitive nerves there and Dean had had his curious moments. But his exploration hadn’t been extensive, and it was clear that Benny had some idea of what he was doing and what would feel good. After having those thick fingers in his mouth, Dean didn’t think he’d ever been this combination of excited and nervous before and he wanted to get on with it.

His movement seemed to be enough encouragement, as Benny gave an approving hum around his cock that had his toes curling. And the touch of the other man’s wet digits edging around his tight hole had him twitching for more. Dean tried to ease up his grip on the Southern man’s hair before murmuring Benny’s name, almost pleading.

Benny answered by circling his pucker, letting the area get wet. Then, he slowly edged one finger in while continuing to lick at Dean’s shaft, the dual sensation making Dean gasp. Benny worked his index in a bit, pulling in and out as Dean loosened up, until he got past the second knuckle. It felt a bit strange, but so long as the older man kept his fingers moving, Dean’s nerves stayed fired up and he was torn between thrusting up or pushing back.

Shit, Benny was watching him. Those lust-filled eyes looked up at him from beneath full lashes, the bright flash of blue sending a spark through Dean and suddenly that was it. Dean barely got off a warning before he was spilling into Benny’s mouth, eyes closing when the sight became too much for him. Benny eased him through it until Dean collapsed back on the bed, catching his breath. He felt Benny shifting up the bed to press a kiss against his jaw. Hazily, Dean turned to catch Benny’s lips, tasting himself on the vampire’s tongue, and he gave a sleepy hum of pleasure.

“ _Dean_ ,” Benny murmured against his lips. The breathy need in that rough voice had Dean pressing harder into the vampire, feeling Benny’s renewed erection pressing against his stomach.

The hunter turned and licked his palm before reaching down to tug at that thick member. Giving Benny another lazy kiss, Dean whispered, “C’mon, Papa Bear. Your turn.”

A rather strangled sound came from the burly man as he gripped Dean’s hand tighter around himself and started jerking off with it. Dean let Benny control the pace and kept laying open kisses wherever he could reach on Benny’s face and neck until the other man was spurting all over Dean’s chest. Once he’d stilled, Benny claimed Dean’s lips for some more languid, post-coital kissing.

Eventually they eased off and sank into the mattress, worn out. Benny was looking at Dean with a strange expression. If Dean didn’t know better, he’d think it was a mix of pleasure, awe, and affection, but maybe he was projecting a little. Because as new as this was: a slick sensation between his cheeks, another man’s semen coating his chest, and beard burn—Dean was indescribably content. It should have made him nervous and uncomfortable, but the vampire made himself an exception to all of Dean’s rules again.

“Benny.” Voice rough and low and pleased, Dean pressed one more kiss to those lips and ran a hand over the other man’s jawline. He didn’t know what else to say, but the vampire didn’t seem eager to break the quiet mood either.

“Dean,” was all he replied, with a kiss of his own, smiling as he ran those large hands over Dean, mapping out the hunter’s body. Then Benny let out a breath and muttered, “Tu te sens si bien.”

The hunter didn’t know what that meant and wasn’t sure he wanted to ask, feeling his face heat up just _thinking_ of what the other man might have said in that husky tone. With a short grunt, he reached back to his nightstand to grab a few tissues and distracted himself by cleaning up before they could cool down too much.

Benny let Dean busy himself, a lazy smile on the Southern man’s face. Once Dean had tossed aside the tissues in the general direction of the wastebasket, Benny started arranging them comfortably on the bed and tugging the sheets around them to settle in for the night. Bemused, Dean quirked an eyebrow at Benny. “It’s getting late; thought you were a night owl?”

The vampire pressed his face against Dean’s shoulder with a slight smirk. “Not feelin’ too energetic right now, cher. I’m ready for some relaxin’.”

“Well, feel free to wander around, but don’t touch anything in storage.” Dean yawned and settled in. “We haven’t looked through everything yet, could be traps.”

“Thanks for the warnin’.” Benny’s low drawl had Dean calming even more and he felt sleep quickly overtaking him. His last waking thoughts revolved around the simple wonder of how comfortable he felt and the sheer gratitude that he’d taken this chance with Benny.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
BENNY  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean poked and prodded in the guts of the engine on Benny’s old, battered truck, but as he watched Benny could tell that the other man was distracted. The vampire had a pretty good guess as to what the issue was, too. It had been two days at the bunker and Sam was still trying to convince Dean that having Benny around was a bad idea and asking his brother to make the vampire leave. Just now, Sam had turned on his heel the moment he saw Benny in the garage with Dean and the tension was clearly having an impact on the hunter.

Making a decision, Benny spoke up, “Dean?”

“Yeah?” the elder Winchester’s voice echoed from the insides of the truck.

“I’m gonna go talk to Sam.”

Dean’s spine immediately stiffened, and he drew himself from below the hood to look at the vampire. “Benny, he’s just being stubborn. You don’t have to prove a goddamn thing to him.”

Pleased as he was at the defense, Benny shook his head. “He’s not understanding, cher. Thinking maybe if I tell things from my side, give him a little background on Purgatory, it might help.” Dean fidgeted with the wrench in his hands and Benny could tell the idea of describing Purgatory to Sam wasn’t setting well with him. Benny spoke gently, “I know you didn’t wanna talk to him about how it was down there, but it might come better from a third-party anyway.”

Dean put the wrench down and walked over to look Benny in the eye. “You sure? I could try again.”

Benny put a hand to Dean’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m sure, Dean. I think this will help. Can I tell him?”

Dean leaned into him and took a long breath. “OK.” Benny gave him another sweet kiss in response and slowly pulled away, Dean watching him closely.

“You just keep going on that truck while I talk with Sam.” Benny gave an encouraging smile that Dean weakly returned.

“Remember what I said about not doing anything stupid. Sam’s a hunter, too.”

Benny gave a nod and went off to find the brother. The vampire heard him in the library, working on his laptop apparently, from the tapping coming from the room. After a quick pause to gather himself, Benny walked into the room. “Hi, Sam.”

The younger Winchester looked up and frowned. “Benny,” he replied. Not seeing Dean behind him, Sam asked, “What do you want?”

“Thought we could talk a minute.” Benny took a seat opposite the other man, thinking it best to leave a table between them.

“About what?”

Benny raised a brow. “The only thing we have in common: Dean.” Sam didn’t say anything but closed his laptop to indicate he was going to listen. “You’re still on his case about me. Why?”

“Am I supposed to trust a vampire on his word? You drink blood.” Was the flat retort.

“You don’t know me, so I get that,” Benny acknowledged. “But Dean’s known me for a long time now. You don’t trust his judgment? At least enough for the benefit of the doubt.”

Sam’s expression was sour. “Purgatory is Purgatory. But Earth has humans for you to feed on. Seems different.”

Benny leaned forward. “Purgatory had _one_ human for a while. One human surrounded by monsters. You know what that was like for him?”

“He was your ticket out, though, wasn’t he?”

“And every monster within a mile could hear that live, beating heart pumping in his chest. Maybe the hunger wasn’t as strong down there, but that was because nothing was on the menu. Without humans, there was only one instinct that remained intact.” Benny bared his teeth in a harsh smile. “Violence. Put all the monsters in one world and all they want to do is fight and kill. Only a few ran in packs to better fight and survive to fight some more.”

The description was making Sam uncomfortable, as he was avoiding Benny’s gaze and grinding his teeth a little. “Did you run in a pack or did you kill alone, then?”

“Started alone. Learned to fight better and picked up stragglers now and then to figure out where the hell I was. That’s how I learned about the portal out of there, by listening to some of the older residents.” Benny smiled more warmly now. “Then I met your brother.”

Some real curiosity began to show on Sam’s face. “Why didn’t Dean kill you from the start?”

“A vampire that I’d been tracking tackled him. That was one of the more unstable types, just went right for Dean with no hesitation and caught your brother off guard. I got the vamp off Dean and cut off his head myself.”

Sam was doubtful. “Still, Dean doesn’t trust that easily.”

Benny smirked as he remembered it. “Never said he trusted me then and I didn’t expect him to. All that saving him got me was not being killed straight off the bat. Used that time to tell him about the portal and then got roped into finding the angel before we left.”

“He and Cas were split to begin with?” Sam sounded surprised. Dean really hadn’t told Sam much of anything from his time there.

“Dean was looking for the angel when I met him,” Benny confirmed, shortly. He didn’t want to get into whatever the deal was with Dean and Castiel. He still didn’t understand that himself and wasn’t about to ask.

The hunter considered this. “So how did he start trusting you? Was it just resisting taking a bite out of him?”

Benny shook his head. “You know him better than that. I don’t think he _completely_ trusted me until we got back up here. But he’s a good man, your brother. Very focused and doesn’t let anything get between him and those he cares about. Think I trusted _him_ long before we reached the portal. I just helped him fight off the ones looking to make a meal or a toy out of him, made sure that I had his back, and eventually he looked out for me, too.”

“So, you never tried to hurt him down there? No thought of taking a drink while he slept?”

That drew a grim laugh from Benny. “You don’t sleep in Purgatory, Sam. You don’t eat or drink, there’s only the fight and a few moments of recovery in between. More if you stay on the move.”

Wide eyes looked back at him. “For a _year?_ How do you stay sane like that?”

“You don’t, not entirely.” Benny grew more serious. “That’s partly why it was so important to get your brother out quickly. It was worse on him, not being a soul but a full flesh-and-blood body. It looked like he felt hunger or got tired from time to time, but he pushed through it long enough until he seemed to forget about it and reset, like constantly waiting for a second wind. Managed to make him rest a bit from time to time but mostly he ignored it. He held up incredibly well.”

Sam slumped back. “I knew he was different coming back, but he still seemed normal for the most part.”

Benny frowned. “Dean _is_ normal, he’s just been through a lot.”

“How normal can it be to be friends with a vampire?” Sam glowered, and a thought crossed through Benny’s mind. It couldn’t hurt to try.

“Sam, how many friends has Dean had that weren’t yours as well?” The silence spoke volumes and Benny was amused at the simplicity at the base of some of Sam’s dislike. Of course the younger brother wouldn’t like to share his sibling when there was nothing in it for himself. Benny let that sink in and quietly added, “From what I’ve heard, some of your friends were monsters, too.”

Sam looked up sharply at that. “It wasn’t the same.” Benny gave him a flat stare that made Sam squirm a little. “Well, it wasn’t.” But his tone was a little weaker.

“Y’know, my old nest didn’t exactly approve of the idea of being friendly with humans either. Most thought it was just playing with the food, even though we were all human at one point,” Benny mused. “Maybe my friendship with Dean is strange on all levels, but the rarity makes it more worth it in my mind.”

“So he’s your very first human friend, wow,” Sam returned sarcastically.

Benny couldn’t hide a frown at that. “My second, actually.”

The hunter’s eyes narrowed. “And what happened to the first one?” Clearly, he was thinking Benny had done something to ruin it.

“My nest hunted us down. They turned her and cut off my head, sending me to Purgatory.”

That made the young man stop in his tracks. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’” Benny fixed him with a hard stare. “That’s why I asked your brother to help me kill them.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Prentiss Island?”

Benny nodded. “Yes.”

The younger Winchester hesitated. “What happened to her?”

“Andrea was there when we got to the nest. But she’d joined in with the ones that killed her; she wasn’t the same. We killed her with the rest.”

That silenced the young Winchester again and this time Benny let it ride. He’d shared quite a lot and if Sam wasn’t getting the picture by now, Benny would have to question his intelligence. While the other man mulled it over, Benny wondered how it’d been for Dean, growing up with a little brother like Sam. So far, he’d mostly heard stories of the fun and pranks between the brothers from Dean. And sometimes more serious tales of what they’d had to face, or things Dean had to do to help raise him. But that all painted a different picture than the stubborn man in front of him now.

Finally, Sam spoke up again. “Why tell me all this? You want us to be friends, like with Dean?”

Benny suppressed a laugh at that and shook his head. “No need to be friends, I don’t think. Frankly, we don’t know each other well and that’s fine. But if Dean doesn’t have to negotiate with you every time I’m around, that seems like a decent thing to expect.”

“‘Negotiate’ is one word for it.” He paused. “I’ll think about it.”

The vampire had to bite down on the sarcastic reply he wanted to make and just nodded instead. He got up and walked away without another word, heading back to the garage.

Dean was looking at the entrance when Benny walked in, clearly listening for him. There was a small exhale at seeing Benny fully intact and Dean’s expression turned questioning. Benny moved to join the hunter next to the truck. “Well, I’m not any deader,” he remarked, wryly.

Dean’s lips quirked at that. “That’s good. How’d the rest go?”

“Your brother and I aren’t ever going to be the best of friends, but I think he listened to what I had to say.” Dean slumped against the truck, still looking worried, so Benny edged closer. “Hey, really, I think I got him to understand a little.”

“I know, I just… I don’t think I really wanted him to understand that place.”

Benny smirked. “And you call _me_ ‘Papa Bear.’” That got Dean smiling properly, and Benny was glad to see it.

“Because you _are_ a Papa Bear,” Dean replied. He looked over Benny with growing lightness and reached out to gently hold his wrist. “Your truck’s at a good stopping point now. What d’you say I clean up and we go take a drive?”

The Southern man’s hand turned to grasp Dean’s and tug him close. “Sounds good to me, cher,” he murmured against the other man’s cheek, pressing a tender kiss there and feeling Dean smile beneath his lips.

“Good, I’ll finish her up tomorrow. Should be enough to get you back in one piece and I’m ordering parts for next time.”

Benny grinned, happy with the thought of visiting on a regular basis. “Let’s go get that grease off ya, then.”

Dean chuckled, and they walked back to Dean’s room, the hunter shaking him off when Benny suggested joining him in the shower. By the look in his eye, it might’ve gone differently if Sam hadn’t been around, but Dean wanted to do this relationship in privacy for now. Benny didn’t mind waiting, but he did picture it for later.

They were headed back to the garage and passing the front rooms when Sam’s voice spoke up.

“Dean,” Sam stopped him before he could leave. Benny heard them behind him and turned to look back at Dean, who’d stopped in the doorway.

The hunter looked at his brother. “Yeah, Sam?” he asked, warily.

Benny couldn’t see Sam from this angle, but he heard the young man sigh. “Benny and I…talked. And there’s something I wanted to ask.”

“OK…”

There was a pause and then Sam went for it. “When did you decide to trust Benny?”

Dean’s eyebrows jumped up. “What d’ya mean, ‘when?’”

“I mean, did you trust him when you first met him? After you got out of Purgatory? When you met up to kill his old nest? When?”

The hunter sighed, glancing at Benny before refocusing on Sam. “You mean ‘why,’ don’t you?” There was another pause and he continued, “I decided to trust him when he saved Cas.”

Now the vampire’s eyebrows were jumping. That hadn’t been what he expected, and it made Benny a little uneasy.

Sam sounded surprised, too. “When was that?”

“We were on our way to the portal and Leviathans came after us. Cas was on the ground and Benny cut off the Leviathan’s head.”

“He didn’t do it to protect his ride out of Purgatory?”

Dean shook his head, looking between the two with a strange expression. “Naw, I had the other Leviathan down. And Benny and Cas don’t get along any more than you two do.” He had a bit of a wry smirk going on and Benny shrugged at him. It was true enough but wasn’t anything to apologize for. “But he saved Cas anyway. That’s when I knew he was a good one.”

“Huh,” came Sam’s reply.

His brother must have started to say something because Dean cut him off with a gesture. “Why don’t you just chew on that a while. We’re heading out; be back later.”

“Case?”

“Naw, man. Just taking a drive.”

“OK,” came the hesitant reply and Dean moved away, nudging Benny to get him going as well.

Benny’s thoughts were struggling a bit. Not that he was sorry to hear Dean trusted him earlier than he’d thought (the hunter didn’t even show it at the time, the paranoid bastard), but it irked a little, having that link to the angel. While Benny was trying to get along with Sam in a more general sense, he actively disliked Castiel and was simply hoping not to see much of the angel. They got to the Impala before Dean decided to comment on it. “What’s wrong?”

The vampire shrugged. “Thought you didn’t trust me til later, that’s all.”

Dean started up the car and began the drive, apparently thinking over his response. “You didn’t have to save him. You could’ve easily pretended to come help me and Cas might’ve…”

Oh, Benny hadn’t thought of it quite that way. “You needed him,” he recalled from when they first found the angel by the water.

“He’s family,” Dean agreed. “Still, you could’ve taken it as an opportunity to ditch him. You didn’t want him along, anyway.”

Benny wanted to ask what had made the angel “family” to Dean but had some concerns about the answer. Dean’s search and rescue of the angel had been absolute and fierce. And Benny knew how much Dean valued family, but sometimes it felt like more. Hesitantly, he tried a different approach, “How’d you ever meet an angel anyway? I honestly wasn’t sure they were real until y’all came along.”

“Cas pulled me out of Hell,” Dean replied.

Benny started to scoff and ask for clarification, but then remembered how crazy Dean’s life was. “Wait, d’you mean… _actual_ Hell?”

“Yeah.”

Benny’s jaw dropped. “What were you doin’ _there?_ ”

“I…” Dean paused to glance at Benny’s astonished face, then refocused on the road. “Sam was in trouble, he’d been attacked and bled out. I made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring him back and went to Hell for it a year later.”

“Dean,” Benny breathed out, laying a hand on Dean’s thigh. He needed some contact to ground him; it was one thing to know Purgatory and come back from that, but Hell? “How long?”

“It was four months.” Dean’s voice trailed a bit and Benny thought he was holding back something.

“But…?” he prompted.

The hunter sighed. “But time moved differently down there,” he admitted. “It felt like forty years.”

His hand squeezed Dean’s thigh. “Oh, cher…”

Dean glanced over again. “Hang on.” He pulled off the road into a long field they were passing and parked out of the way in the tall grass. As soon as the car was off, Benny reached out to pull Dean into a hug. The hunter hesitated, but after looking at the vampire’s face something there convinced him to accept Benny’s embrace. Some awkward shifting had Dean sprawled out across the front seat and Benny’s arms grasped him tight. Benny tucked his face into the curve of Dean’s neck and for once actually focused on the beat of that pulse below. He wanted to hear and feel Dean alive after getting that bombshell.

The younger man shifted a bit. “It’s been years since then,” he tried to reassure Benny, but there was a tightness in his voice.

“I was in Purgatory for fifty years; I know how long it feels. And Purgatory wasn’t _Hell_.” Benny squeezed a little tighter. “Sorry, Dean.”

“Not your fault, Benny. Really, I’m OK.”

Benny sighed. “Wish I could give you a hundred years of nothin’ but comfort and pie to make up for it, but I know it don’t work like that.” He loosened enough to shift back and look in those sharp green eyes. “You remember it all? I’m assuming…torture?”

Dean took a breath to reply. “Yeah. He—this demon, Alastair—worked me over, twisted me up. But…” Here, Dean needed another careful breath.

The Southern man pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Easy, cher. Take your time.”

Dean focused his eyes away onto Benny’s coat collar. “He kept working me until I broke down and took up the knife. I started torturing souls to stay off the rack.” He whispered, “Worst thing I’ve ever done, Benny. I still remember their faces, their screams… I shouldn’t‘ve come back from that, I didn’t deserve to.”

Benny hugged him and pressed a kiss into his hair. “We’re all capable. With enough pain, we all become monsters. But that don’t mean nobody deserves savin’. Hell, you saved _me_ , and I’ve been a killer.”

“You saved yourself, first; got on blood bags,” Dean protested. “I needed heavenly intervention.”

“Because you were in _Hell_. Don’t try to downplay that, Dean.” Benny tried to meet his eyes. “If you were a lesser man, you’d be a demon now. And I am so damn glad you’re not.”

“I was close to becoming one; I’d been so afraid of that happening and I couldn’t stop it.” The hurt was pouring out of him now and Benny wondered whether he’d even had someone to listen to him after it happened in the first place. “I hated myself for that and only made it worse. I still have nightmares about it,” Dean admitted.

“I get them, too. Guessing we’ll always have nightmares.” Benny softly kissed the stubbled cheek below him. “But there are good dreams, too.”

Dean shifted a little, looking at Benny with a thin smile. “There are,” he said quietly, his body language open to include Benny as one of them and the Southern man was flattered. Dean settled back down in Benny’s arms, some of the tension fading away. With a long sigh, the hunter seemed content to stay a while and Benny had no objection to that, happy to stay close for as long as Dean wanted.

It astonished Benny how strong this man was to survive all that he had. He’d heard of hunters before teaming up with Dean in Purgatory. His nest had always taken care to stay off their radar, even though when they spoke about hunters it was usually with derision. Just a bunch of drunk slobs playing with things they didn’t understand, they claimed. Benny knew it was mostly talk, since they wouldn’t have had to be so careful about feeding if the humans were so incompetent. But he really had no idea about the things hunters went through until he met Dean. This man was incredible.

“I couldn’t talk about it before,” Dean spoke just above a whisper. “I think…it was too fresh when I got back topside. And I know that was frustrating to Sam at first, so I managed to tell him the basics and…it hurt. But later, I told myself that I was over it and it sort of worked? I mean, I know I drank too much, and the nightmares never stopped but at least I didn’t think about it all the time anymore. But I knew it was still there; my soul is damaged, and I don’t think that can heal.”

“Don’t know much about souls, but I’ve seen broken things heal that should’ve been beyond repair. Don’t think a soul would be an exception,” Benny observed. “Couldn’t say if time will heal it or what, but if you think you need anything to help it along—a listening ear or a vacation or _anything_ —I’ll be here.”

Dean turned toward him, meeting his gaze with soft eyes. “ _Thank you_.” He leaned in for a deep kiss before Benny could say anything. An unexpected laugh came from the younger man that had less to do with humor than sheer bemusement. “This was so not what I thought we’d do on this drive. And even now, you’re so… You’re _exactly_ what I needed. How do you even…?” His shoulders were shaking as he chuckled and pressed kisses along Benny’s neck.

Benny shut his eyes as he held the hunter close. It baffled him, but even the barest reassurance seemed to overwhelm Dean and got Benny thinking that Dean had been the caregiver and never the cared-for in a long, long time. Benny just wished that there was more he could do. The only thing that had seemed to work so far was distraction, so he thought he could do worse than to respond suggestively, “What did you imagine getting out of this drive, then?”

More laughter puffed against his neck as Dean continued to plant smiling kisses against his cool skin, little pecks of warmth that Benny couldn’t get enough of. “Well, if we managed to find a little privacy, the backseat can actually be more comfortable than it looks.”

The Southern man gave an approving hum. “You do have some good ideas.” He didn’t even bother to open his eyes when he added, “Don’t see anybody around here.”

“Just me and you, huh?” Dean smiled and began to pull back. Benny grumbled until the hunter tugged the vampire to follow him out of the car to move to the backseat. A little shuffling and then Dean was straddling Benny’s lap as they lay across the seats.

The older man ran his hands over Dean’s thighs with a sly smile. “Oh yeah, this is mighty comfortable, cher.”

The hunter leaned down and caught Benny’s lips in a long kiss. God, those lips on his made Benny weak in the best way. He’d known they would since he first found this human in the midst of Purgatory, with that gorgeous face hidden under all that grime and blood. Not that he’d had any hope for that kind of relationship at the beginning. But after they returned to the real world and Dean had helped free him from his past…Benny found reasons to pursue. Every text and every call he felt their connection growing and the Southern man had never really been able to hide the heart on his sleeve. He could lie, and he could sweettalk, but real attraction was his downfall and he knew that he was lost when even Elizabeth could see it as soon as Dean showed up in town. Barely five minutes in his company and she caught him looking at the hunter with such affection that she made her own conclusions.

She’d pushed at him hard that day, when he all but admitted that Dean was someone special to him. Elizabeth had crowed the whole night through after catching them kissing out back and credited herself with getting them together. Benny just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and basked in the glow of a new relationship. She wasn’t entirely wrong after all; the Southern man would never have brought up the possibility with Dean if he hadn’t been getting so many signs from other people that day. First Lizzy, then that hiker, Chloe…and he knew a thing or two about body language and could see that Dean wasn’t entirely unaffected, even if Benny had no idea whether the other man would be offended or not. There were no guarantees, but he’d had to risk it, if only for his own peace of mind.

And, oh, was this ever worth it. Necking in the back of the car like a couple of teenagers and Benny could feel the heat pouring off the man above him. It was time to do his part and help cool his hunter down some.

Benny started unbuttoning Dean’s shirt until it hung loose around his sides and he traced his hands over Dean’s back, making the hunter hum in pleasure. Pushing at the fabric, he nudged and prodded until Dean leaned away to shrug off the shirt and Benny rewarded him by leaning up and licking over his nipple.

“Christ!” Dean exhaled in surprise as Benny nibbled across his smooth chest to tease the other side. The vampire smiled as he gently ran his blunt teeth over the sensitive flesh and started to rub one of his hands over the zipper of Dean’s jeans. “Fuck, Benny.”

“If you ask nicely, sugar,” Benny crooned. He stopped teasing and worked open the button and front to get a hand on that cock growing in the man’s boxers. The younger man let out a groan as Benny gave a firm stroke to his swollen prick. “That’s it, cher. You feel so ready for me; so good for me.”

Dean’s dick twitched in his palm and he couldn’t help smirking. Benny was quick to hide it though, leaning in and kissing along Dean’s collarbone. While he was more than happy to lavish praise on the gorgeous man in his lap, the hunter would get embarrassed if he took it too far. He’d have to get Dean used to it little by little and then see if he could get Dean off that way later.

He was pushed back down after a moment as Dean tugged at his shirt. “C’mon, Benny. Takes two to tango, here.”

Benny chuckled and moved to comply, shedding his shirt and unzipping to shove his pants down to his knees, as far as he could in the confined space without tipping Dean over. The hunter’s legs were spread too wide to push his jeans off properly, but Benny ignored the rough fabric against his dick and focused on getting his hands around Dean’s erection again. The look of pleasure on the other man’s face was perfect and Benny wanted to push it further.

“Hey, come a little closer, cher,” Benny urged, even as he tried to scoot down a bit. He pulled his hands away to grasp at Dean’s thighs, initially getting a protest before Dean saw how Benny was trying to position them.

“Benny?” he questioned, voice low with arousal.

They were close enough now that Benny could run a teasing lick along the tip of Dean’s cock and the hunter shuddered. “Mm, that’s it, Dean. Just a little closer.”

Getting the picture now, Dean moved into a crouch above Benny, bracing himself against the seats so that Benny didn’t have to compress himself so much. Now the Southern man was able to lick and nuzzle right up to Dean’s balls and had the hunter breathing heavily in minutes. When Benny finally got to wrapping his lips around the full cock, Dean groaned out his name and was tense in his efforts to stay still.

“ _Shit_ , Benny,” Dean groaned as the man below built up a rhythm, seeking to drive Dean crazy.

Benny just hummed in response and glanced up to see the young man flushed and arms tense against the seats, trying not to move and keep his balance. The vampire had wanted to do this again since the first night after watching Dean come undone. The hunter looked so gorgeous swimming with bliss and it had Benny swelling up with pride knowing he could bring the other man to that state. Benny set up a quick pace, letting Dean in deep as often as he could without choking. He moved one hand to play with Dean’s balls while the other gripped and massaged Dean’s ass.

Dean was groaning above him and soon tugged at Benny’s hair with a warning before spilling into the Southern man’s mouth. Benny swallowed him through until Dean was panting and shivering with his oversensitive skin still in Benny’s mouth. With a parting lick, Benny released him carefully and Dean slumped against the seat, all loose-limbed over Benny’s chest.

“Goddamn, Benny,” Dean murmured, eyes half-lidded in leftover pleasure.

Benny hummed back, letting his hands trail up and down Dean’s back in a soothing motion.

“Do you…wanna try fucking me?”

Benny was still hard as a rock and felt his whole body light up at the idea of burying himself inside Dean, and he had to take a second before he could speak. “Wanna get ya in a proper bed for that, cher. Take my time and open ya up right an’ loose.”

Dean shuffled back so that he could lean over Benny and kiss his cheek, closing his eyes as he murmured. “You know, you make it feel good. Never thought it’d feel like that…”

A sharp whine emitted from the back of his throat. That just wasn’t _fair_. “Next time, cher. Proper bed. But for now…” Benny quickly sucked on a couple fingers and sought out Dean’s hole, hand pressed tight under his jeans. Dean jumped a little at the sudden move and Benny felt the rim twitch around his fingertip, making his mouth water. “That’s it. Wanna feel ya around me while I get off, so you feel a little o’ how it’s gonna be when I really get in ya.”

The hunter took in a sharp breath and whispered, “Do it.”

Benny tilted his head to press a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek before beginning to press his finger in, breath hitching at the tight heat. God, but he was looking forward to exploring that further. For now, though, he worked into Dean carefully, watching the other man’s face for any discomfort. All he saw was Dean’s flushed face and felt the hunter moving over him experimentally, testing out the feel. Benny was damn lucky; Dean was new to sex with another man and Benny could hear his heart pounding whenever he got nervous, but the younger man was brash and curious as well, making it a real challenge not to rush into this.

One good way to prevent this getting out of hand was probably to speed up the pace on himself. Just watching Dean wriggle above him had Benny nearing the edge as it was, so it wouldn’t be too long before he spilled over. The other man seemed to have some of the same thoughts as he reached to join Benny’s hand in moving over his erection. Dean’s hand twined with his own, clutching and teasing at him, and Dean’s free hand made its way up his chest. Those exploratory fingers danced over Benny and he was getting closer when he felt a jolt run through him, shifting him off balance. Dean’s nails had scraped lightly over his nipple and he’d always been sensitive there, but this was enough to make him jerk up into the hunter above with a sharp cry.

Dean’s eyes widened at the reaction and a hungry look came over him. “Shit, Benny, that’s it. Come on.” He gave a harder scratch over Benny’s chest and the vampire abandoned his grip on himself to reach up and pull Dean in for a harsh kiss. Dean’s fist had managed to hang onto Benny’s erection as he thrust up into the hunter, and Benny’s fingers were still buried inside Dean as he came all over them.

The hunter eased Benny through his pleasure until he was covering Benny’s face and throat with slow kisses and running his hand soothingly over Benny’s chest. When the Southern man had caught his breath again, he grasped Dean’s face to pull the other man’s lips to his for some satisfied kissing. He gently pulled his hand back from Dean, making the hunter groan into his mouth, but they continued to bask in the afterglow.

Benny was just contemplating moving again when a loud growl rumbled from Dean’s stomach. The vampire bit his lip, trying to hold back laughter as Dean sat back with an irritated look.

“Don’t you say anything,” Dean warned, pulling his shirt and pants back into place.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Benny smirked. He grabbed a corner of Dean’s shirt to wipe himself down and the other man made a hilariously disgusted face. Before Dean could speak, Benny leaned up for an appeasing kiss. “Why don’t we get you fed, cher? If we swing by the store, I can get everything for gumbo.”

That perked Dean up a bit. But as he got out of the backseat to give Benny space to move, he looked down at himself with a frown. “I smell like sex,” he complained.

Benny sorted out his clothes and joined Dean next to the car. “You smell like _me_ ,” he drawled in a satisfied tone. He leaned in to kiss Dean’s neck, pushing them against the car door.

Dean hummed. “Possessive bastard, huh?” He didn’t sound too displeased and arched against Benny’s mouth.

He grabbed at Dean’s hips and kissed up and down that throat. “Maybe I like the idea of parading you through the store with everyone knowing what I’ve done to ya.” One of the benefits of this modern world—Benny had learned through several talks with Elizabeth that while gay men still had problems, it tended to make people uncomfortable more than violent. And while it was a new mindset, the idea of flaunting Dean as _his_ …well, it was very appealing. Benny licked a bit more as Dean hummed with pleasure under his touch. “Could mark ya right here for all to see.”

Dean’s breath caught, and Benny was about to make good on his offer when the hunter shifted away. Benny stopped and stepped back in question.

Green eyes looked regretfully at him. “Sam…”

Ah, right, that kind of mark would last too long and the brother would see it. Benny closed his eyes in mild disappointment, then smiled at Dean. “Looks like it’ll just be private marks for now.”

Dean could read his face too well, though. “Benny, I—”

Benny lay a kiss on the hunter’s lips to stop his apology. “No worries, cher. We’ll save it for the next time you visit Louisiana. Deal?”

“Yeah.” Dean kissed him deeply before giving him a nudge. “Get in, then. Let’s get some food.”

The vampire walked around, and they settled themselves in the front seat again. Dean started up the car and began to drive off the field.

After a minute, Benny felt Dean’s hand grasp his. “Thank you,” the hunter murmured, keeping his eyes on the road.

Benny knew that gratitude covered a lot of things that Dean wasn’t comfortable saying. So, he just squeezed the rough hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“Anytime, Dean,” he promised. “Anytime.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
SAM  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Things had been strange lately. The bunker had all sorts of interesting materials and Sam was excited about the possibilities of their new resources. That was the fun part of discovering the bunker. However, the strange part was seeing Dean “nesting.”

Sure, Sam thought it was nice to have his own room and the showers were a hell of a lot better than most that he’d been in at motels, and even his dorm back at Stanford. But Dean was ecstatic; he’d actually _cooked_. And his excitement would be nice, and pretty amusing overall…but then he’d invited Benny over for a playdate, his vampire “friend.”

It was one thing when Dean visited with Benny while they were in Louisiana, but now… Sam struggled to understand what made hanging out with a vampire appealing at all, but Benny seemed to have a fairly-human routine down pat. Dean treated him as a human for the most part, which conflicted with pretty much every other interaction with a monster that Sam had ever seen where Dean was concerned. It made Sam uneasy, knowing that the vampire was so good at this act, like constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Now that Benny was invited to the bunker, Sam was concerned that the vampire had an agenda that he just couldn’t see.

He’d tried his best to stay distracted while the vampire was here, though his eyes didn’t leave the other man while he was in sight. It was a relief that Dean and Benny found places to be outside the bunker from time to time as well. But it made his thoughts jump between worry and trust in his brother so often that Sam was exhausted from it all. Even after his and Benny’s “talk,” Sam was still unsure. It was a good story, but Sam didn’t know whether to trust it or how biased Dean’s opinion might be.

With a sigh, he went back to his laptop, trying to establish a hookup between the new installation and his computer. While he’d been off on that research trip to the Illinois chapter house (that Dean insisted on, which was such an _obvious_ distraction after Sam found out that Benny was invited over), Sam had the thought that they’d want to be able to check whomever approached their secret bunker. It sure wouldn’t work for everything, but a camera by the main door wouldn’t hurt.

He finally got it connected and saw the front drive and the top of the stair rail in view. Smiling a bit, Sam adjusted the settings to clear the video and record in intervals. The camera he’d bought was stationary, which was cheaper, but he thought it might be worthwhile to get some more for other parts of the bunker. Security back in the day certainly left room for improvement.

A truck pulled forward from the edge of the screen and stopped in front of the bunker. Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion until he saw Dean and Benny hop out of the cab. His brother had been working on that beat-up old thing for most of the week and now he looked pleased at the progress, as he gestured to the hood with Benny nodding and replying something. Sam frowned; maybe neglecting to get an audio cam was a little too cheap.

Still, this could be good. Sam remembered Dean mentioning that Benny would only be up for a few days, as he had to get back to work and play human to spend time with his granddaughter. At least he’d be out of the way until the next time they crossed paths. It looked like the truck was ready to go, so this could be the last he’d see of Benny for awhile.

Relieved, Sam was about to start looking for a new case when he saw the vampire moving close to his brother. He had a brief moment of panic as he focused on the screen—images of Dean bleeding out from a vamp bite flashing through his brain—only to go completely numb as Benny planted a kiss on Dean. Stunned, Sam watched as Dean not only _didn’t_ shove him off but returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Sam’s thoughts were now going in a dozen different directions.

First, this went a long way in explaining why Dean treated the vampire so differently than anyone else. Now that Sam had seen this, Dean’s behavior was comparable to how attentive and protective he’d been with Lisa. Also—holy shit, his brother was into guys. That was almost more baffling than anything else.

Sam’s brow furrowed in thought. Dean had _never_ shown any interest in guys before Benny. Could this be like with Ruby? Granted, Benny was no wily demon or witch or siren, but he did already have a bond with Dean from Purgatory…maybe this was a lead up to something more sinister. The vampire could be using Dean to spy or learn about hunters, or gain access to their resources, hell…maybe he was even trying to use Dean as his personal blood supply.

Each thought had Sam’s blood pressure rising until he was up and pacing. He eyed the screen, watching as Benny retreated to the driver’s seat, only to lean out and run a hand over Dean’s throat. It looked possessive, and Sam could see Benny saying something only for Dean’s shoulders to shake in laughter. And either a shadow had fallen over him, or the older hunter was actually blushing.

That was _it_. This had to stop. Sam didn’t quit pacing but watched as the truck left and Dean came back into the bunker. He waited for his brother to get closer, feeling furious when he saw the wide smile on Dean’s face. That is, until Dean noticed Sam’s unrest.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Sam, what’s up?”

Gritting his teeth, Sam stomped over to his laptop where it was still showing the front drive and spun it around for Dean to see. “What…the hell…was _that?_ ”

It didn’t take long for Dean to realize what Sam was talking about and he paled. “Sam…you saw—”

“You’re sleeping with a vampire!” Sam shouted. His brother winced at the volume and took a step back. “What the hell were you thinking, Dean? You’ve completely let your guard down and now he can take whatever he wants from us.”

Dean tried to rally. “No. Wait a minute, Benny wouldn’t—”

“Of course he would, it’s in his nature,” the younger Winchester spat out. “And you’re just _ignoring_ that. I don’t care how good his act is, he _needs_ blood and nothing good will come of it. You have to kill him before it’s too late.”

“ _No_ , stop this, Sam!” Dean burst out. “That isn’t what he’s like… Benny only does blood bags and hasn’t hurt a human since before we were _born_. He wouldn’t go back on that now.”

Sam threw out his hands in frustration. “How can you even believe that? He’ll keep lying to get what he needs. He needed you to get out of Purgatory, and he’ll use you now that you’re out.”

Dean crossed his arms defensively. “And what is it this grand plan is supposed to be, huh? There’s nothing he can gain here.”

“There’s always something,” Sam replied grimly. “And whatever it is, you’ll be walking right into it. He’s _dangerous_ , Dean, and he needs to be stopped.”

“Shut up! I know you don’t like him, but he hasn’t hurt anyone and he _won’t_. Benny’s my friend—”

“With benefits,” Sam sneered. That silenced Dean and he shifted, looking wrongfooted. Sam continued, “He’s played you and I can’t believe it, but you’ve actually _bought_ it. But you’ve got to snap out of it now. If you won’t do it to protect yourself, hell, do it for me. We can get you over whatever it is that he’s done to you…”

“Whatever he’s…? What, you think he’s put some spell on me or something, Sammy? He’s got no mojo, and he’s a _vampire_ , not a siren.”

“Damnit, Dean. This isn’t _you_.” Sam threw out his hands, again. “I’ve _seen_ you turn down men left and right when they make the mistake of hitting on you when we’re out. You’re not gay, so whatever Benny’s doing it’s obviously a trick.”

His brother went quiet for a moment, jaw clenched tight. Sam thought that Dean was about to acknowledge his point and fight some more, but then Dean looked away to glare at the far wall. “Some…” he started, then shook his head and gritted out, “some of those men hit on me because they caught me looking.”

That caught Sam off guard. “What?”

Dean let out a wry laugh. “They caught me looking, so they would come over and try to pick me up. Only, I couldn’t… I _couldn’t_.” He scowled fiercely at the floor. “They were braver than I was. This…isn’t _new_ , Sammy.”

“…What?” It came out a little weaker this time. “No, that’s not—”

“Sam,” Dean cut in, venturing a glance at the tall man. “I know you’ve caught me _‘looking’_ before, too. You’ve given me shit for it. I just never…followed up on it, before now.”

He stared at his brother, looking hunched and defensive, and remembered how he’d teased Dean in the past, sometimes. But it was never…it was never _serious_. Except for how maybe it was. Suddenly, Sam was seeing things in an all new light and he’d need to review his memories later to figure out what he’d missed. “But…you…” Sam watched Dean shrink further into himself and realized that he was waiting for Sam’s judgement on this revelation. “Shit,” Sam swore and turned away to pace, trying to ignore Dean’s flinch. Sam wasn’t a homophobe and he thought Dean knew that, but it was just a little difficult to process for his sex-loving brother who’d always drooled over hot women and now… “ _Shit_.”

“…Sam…” Dean tentatively ventured but went quiet at his younger brother’s tense wave.

“No, _fuck_ , Dean…it doesn’t matter if you, um… The problem here is Benny.” Sam tried to bring the argument back on track. “Even if you… Even if you like guys, acting on it with a _vampire_ is something else. He has an agenda, I know it, and you won’t _listen_ to me,” Sam vented out, his frustration coming through.

Dean’s mouth dropped open to counter, but then he stopped and sighed. He seemed to consider his next words carefully. “I know I haven’t listened,” he said, not sounding sorry at all, which got Sam’s hackles up. “But that’s because I’ve already tried to think of every possible way he could be using me, before. We were…in Purgatory, for a year, Sam. I spent a lot of that year waiting for Benny to turn on me, to lead me into a trap. Then when I realized the portal out of there was real, I thought of a hundred more ways that Benny could be trying to use me.”

The older hunter smiled grimly, now. “I’m a paranoid bastard, Sam. I’ve considered that this could all be a ploy, but Benny’s proven that wrong at every turn. He’s had the upper hand on me and _never_ taken advantage. And I’ve seen him lie and cheat and bribe, and he’s hasn’t once tried any of that on me.” He spread his hands out in bafflement. “Him being a vampire is crazy. Everything about him goes against it and honestly, he makes a better person than I am. I _know_ him, Sam. He’s different, he really is.”

Sam tried to weigh that all in, a little less angry than before. It was harder to fight when Sam recognized the tone Dean was taking was the same one he used whenever Dean was defending someone he considered to be a friend—and that was an awful short list. And it was true that Dean had always been the more suspicious of the two, and Sam kept forgetting how long Dean had been stuck down there with Benny. In close proximity, it was hard to hide for such a long time, and maybe that made this…real.

“Tell me,” Sam requested, at a lower volume than before. “You two weren’t…together, in Purgatory, were you?”

That managed to get a startled laugh. “ _No_ , Sam. Jesus, that wouldn’t even be possible. That would have got us both killed—there were monsters _everywhere_.”

Right, that was something Sam often didn’t think about without feeling guilty all over again. He often wished he could go back to that time with Amelia, but deep down he knew that he should have looked harder for his brother before giving up. With their track record, it was just so unlikely that Dean would be dead for good, but Cas wasn’t around to confirm that, either. “You fought beside him, down there.”

“Yeah,” Dean confirmed, waiting for Sam to continue.

Sam took a breath. “How do you know this isn’t just…a comradery-thing? You don’t owe him anything like that for leading you to the portal, Dean.”

“I know I don’t.” His brother sounded almost amused. “I, ah, asked him the same thing, y’know? Didn’t know if he thought…I was the only option, since I knew what he went through down there. He…doesn’t care about that.”

It was hard for Sam to see the affection on Dean’s face, but he was beginning to acknowledge that it was _affection_ , difficult as that was to imagine. “And now that you’re up here, he doesn’t…he doesn’t try to drink from you, right? You won’t let him go that far, will you?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “No, Sam, he doesn’t.” His expression softened as he realized that Sam was afraid for him. Granted, in his frustration, Sam hadn’t necessarily got that across very well before, but it was a perfectly valid fear. “He really doesn’t,” Dean reassured, then started to smirk. “The only thing he wants with my throat is to put some hickeys on it.”

“Wha— _Dean_ ,” Sam startled, making his brother chuckle at him. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Dean was altogether too amused now. “The only reason I’m not all marked up right now is because you’re here.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped. “I did _not_ need to know that,” he grumbled. Looking over, he saw that Dean was a little more relaxed than earlier, maybe even looking hopeful that Sam would stop this fight. Sam sighed inwardly. He had a lot to think through, but clearly Dean was invested in this. There was just one more thing he wanted to get across for today. “Why a vampire? Couldn’t you find a nice _human_ man and settle down?” He kept his tone light, trying to let Dean know that he was OK with at least one bombshell from today.

Apparently, Dean got the message, if his tentative smile was any indication. “There are some perks. He can go without air for an awful long time,” he continued to scandalize Sam with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Christ, _shut up_ , Dean.” Sam moved over to give Dean’s shoulder a hard shove. His brother smiled broadly and shoved him back. “Fine, let’s just…look for the next case.”

“Sure thing, Sammy.” Dean sounded grateful that this argument was tabled for now and went over to Sam’s laptop to start browsing headlines.

Sam stood by awkwardly for a minute before heading toward the main door. Dean raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything to stop him. He just…he just needed space for a minute. Sam stepped out of the bunker and leaned against the stair rail, looking at the spot where Benny’s truck had been. While he wanted to think this through and sort all the information in his head, all Sam could do was stare blankly at the space where a vampire had kissed his brother.

After a few minutes, Sam turned to look at the camera he’d installed. It had seemed like such a little thing to do this morning, just some extra security. Maybe Sam wasn’t as paranoid as his brother, but he could appreciate a little security now and then. Looking away, Sam strolled around the building and pulled out his phone.

He carefully typed, ‘Hurt my brother and I will kill you,’ before sending it to the number he’d copied off Dean’s phone. Not too long after, his phone rang, and Sam picked up. “Benny.”

“So, he told you,” Benny began without hesitation.

“Saw you out front at your truck,” Sam replied, flatly. “We talked.”

“Sam—” he started.

“I mean it,” Sam interrupted. “If you hurt my brother in any way, you’re dead.”

“I know,” Benny said firmly. “Sam, if I ever hurt your brother, I’ll be the one to hand you the blade, OK?”

He let it fall silent for a minute, letting the vampire know how unlikely he thought that would happen.

Benny tried again, softer. “I care about Dean, Sam. More than I can say. There’s nothin’ for me up here but him and Elizabeth. If anythin’ ever happens to them, I don’t want to stick around, you understand?”

Sam frowned to himself, hearing but not liking how straightforward the man sounded. If Dean was right, Benny was an honest man. And that was all Sam had to go on because he’d been avoiding the vampire. But he didn’t have to deal with it right now.

“Just remember what I said.” Sam ended the call without waiting for Benny’s reply and headed back inside, ready to get back to business with his brother.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
THE END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

**Oh, but wait…! Not too long after that…**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
BONUS SHORT  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At the Battle of Kingdoms, in the tent of the Queen, Dean leant a hand in advising Charlie where to best position her forces in the upcoming battle to get the advantage.

“Guys,” Sam interrupted. Unable to help himself, he teased Dean, “Maybe I should tell Benny what a geek you are.”

“Hey! Not fair, Sam,” Dean exclaimed.

Charlie looked insulted at the name calling, but instead of berating Sam, she asked, “Who’s Benny?”

That managed to douse Dean’s irritation. “Uh…”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean got himself a vampire boyfriend,” he informed Charlie.

“ _Sam!_ ”

Charlie’s eyes went wide. “Whoa, really?”

“Well, he’s…I mean, it’s not like—he’s on a blood bag-only diet, y’know, so he doesn’t hurt anyone.” Dean fidgeted with one of Charlie’s board pieces and refused to look at either of them.

The geeky girl surprised them both by grinning widely. “That’s awesome! Is he more like an Angel or a Spike-type vampire?”

Dean blinked in surprise and turned to an equally baffled Sam. “I have no idea what that means,” he answered her.

She gave an exasperated sigh. “Uncultured boys. Is he a vamp with a soul and a heart of gold, or is he a bad boy who fell in love and redeemed himself?”

Sam shook his head in exasperation. “Neither, Charlie. Vamps are a little different than what you read about.” Dean stayed silent and Sam continued with the case.

Once Sam left for the tech tent, Charlie turned to Dean with an arched brow. “Well? Which is he?”

Dean gave a small, embarrassed smile. “A little bit of both, Charlie.”

She squealed. “Oh my god, tell me _everything_. Oh, and you gotta ditch the suit if you’re gonna walk and talk with the queen.”

While Dean changed, he gave her the short version of bringing down Dick Roman, getting stuck in Purgatory, and then escaping. “I would never have made it out if not for Benny.” Dean adjusted his armbands.

“Wow, that’s so romantic,” Charlie gushed.

Dean snorted. “Not exactly the word I would use. But he’s more than your average vampire; he’s a good man.”

“Tell me you have a picture of him. Unless the whole ‘can’t see vampires in the mirror or pictures’ thing is real?”

“Naw, that’s just a myth.” Dean pulled out his cell phone and opened a photo to show Charlie.

She held the phone and gave a smirk. “Well, you know it’s not my thing, but he’s a handsome one.”

“Shut up.” Dean still smiled as he finished up with his costume. “If this looks presentable to you, Your Majesty, then we should probably start canvasing the area.”

“Hey,” she stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I know things are messed up now and whatever, but it’s nice to see something good come out of all the crap you had to go through. Means there might be something good for the rest of us out there, too, y’know?”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I’ve never been a shining example of optimism, but if it helps, sure.”

Charlie flicked her hair back impatiently. “You’re happy, right?”

He nodded, sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m happy.”

“Then you’ve found the light at the end of the tunnel, my friend. Be my beacon of hope, OK?”

Dean saluted with an arm across his chest. “Yes, my Queen.”

“Good.” She took his arm and walked them out.

After they discovered the cheating player and rescued the fairy, Charlie walked the brothers away to say goodbye. Before heading back to prepare for battle, however, she shot a quick smirk at Sam. “Oh, by the way, Sam? I’m totally Team Denny.”

Dean snickered, and Sam looked nonplussed as she strolled off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
FINAL END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
